


Hidden then Found

by AngelicSyn21



Series: Hidden and Found [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Slow Build, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSyn21/pseuds/AngelicSyn21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dabbling with Fast and Furious not sure what the end result will be. No I don't own any characters from fast and furious. Mostly set after 2 fast 2 furious. Oh and Jesse lives.</p>
<p>What if Brian had a bigger secret then just being a cop, well former cop? What if that secret came in the form of ten year old twin boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminiscing

Chapter One: Reminiscing

Things were looking better in my world, after reclaiming my twin boys from their Uncle Tanner who was a mixture of pissed at me and slightly impressed. Then Suki and Tej, the couple that took me in and gave me work and a little boat after the Febees found me. That whole drama got me Roman back and cleared records and finally a life where I could raise my boys without looking over my shoulders. 

Sighing I looked out at the little place I bought for me and my boys it was quiet, rural area in California near L.A but not close enough if someone really wants to settle old scores on the be half of one Dominic Toretto. I felt like crying some times, because after doing everything to save Jesse from Tran Jr then leaping onto a moving semi to free a man whom I didn't even like from barbed wire and a trucker with a gun. He thought he still had the right to look at me with betrayed brown eyes, after rescuing his spaz and growly best friend then destroyed the Civics used in the jacking. Turns out without the trucker, the cars and the Trans' pulling off heist they did not need Dom and cleared him from the charges much to Agent Belkins displeasure. Shaking my head I wondered just how much I owed Tanner. Walking up to the house where squeals of torment pleasure were ringing out I shakes my head trying to earse the thought of Dom and the team. 

"Hey anyone home?" I called out watching Sam come skidding around the corner followed by his brother Alexander, then the biggest child, my homeboy Roman Pearce. "And what are we playing now children?" I asked laughing ignoring the growl from Rome.

"Uncle Rome was saying he was faster then me and Alex, Da" Sam stated firmly "But Alex and I won so easy!" I smiled at how proud him and his brother looked, before glancing at Rome.

"I let those two ankle biters win, dog" Rome said rolling his eyes.

"Just like the good Uncle huh Rome?" I asked playfully. Rome rolled him eyes again but just nodded at me. Shaking my head again I thought about the boys mother who was ready to just give them up without telling me about then before deciding to call me. I still don't understand her decision fully relinquish parental rights to me. About how hard it was to do these last two undercover jobs and be away from them, which is what made me turn down the FBI offer deciding to take the liberated money and stash it in an off shore account then move to a town like Echo Park where they could grow up happy. I hugged the boys kissing the top of their heads before they squirmed away. Once again I was reminded of Dom and the team sighing softly I called out if anyone was hungry as I walked into the kitchen smiling as a chorus of me followed suit. 

Tomorrow, I would trying to talk to Mia again.


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian makes it a point to try to talk to Mia.

I didn't want to move from my bed at 5:30 in the morning, but it was a school day. I listened to the faint sounds of birds chirping and Alex pouring some ceral. He was my early riser even on the weekend, Sam however was like trying to wake the dead. Running a hand through my hair causing it to stick up every which way worse, I pulled myself up and out of bed, proceeding to make it. Sam could sleep for a little longer I decided, heading to the master bathroom, which was one of the selling points to the home. A completely renovated master bathroom, jacuzzi tub and the shower was one of those fall from ceiling ones. The tile a smokey grey but worked nicely with the off white walls, and black fixtures. Setting the water temp for the shower I got in and pushed the button, I made the decision to try and talk to Mia. I had hurt her by using her as my in then for splitting up her family, though Dom held responsibility for that as well, but I knew I was the easier target, new kid on the scene. Banging my head on the wall a couple of times I tried to come up with ways to explain to Mia that I was sorry but I was not going to apologize for doing my job, then throwing a way said job for Dom. Mia had it right, Dom was like gravity and her words the he owned me couldn't have been further from the truth. Not that I would admit to that, but I wanted to try and patch a bridge with Mia, even if only to say Dom and them could come home. Finishing up my morning routine I headed to Sam's room with full intentions on dropping him into a tub if he proved challenging this morning, since it was already 6:15 and bus was due here at 7:05.

Entering Sam's room was like dodging a mine field, which was going to be my son's first task after homework was done. Finally I made it over to the bed and begun to shake Sam's shoulder. There were times he would react violently to which I still have not received any kind of explanation as to why.

"Sammy" I called gently "Come on kiddo time to get up" he grumbled and rolled over the other way. Chuckling lowly I shook him a little harder "If you don't start waking up there is a bath of cold water with your name on it Sammy" 

"Dad that's unfair" the pile of blankets began to shift and move, then sit up "I am up, I think" Sam whispered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, causing me to smile he looked adorable.

"Come on shower and breakfast you have about 35 minutes till the bus is here" I told him as I headed back through his room, then stopped and turned to look at Sam "Oh and I want this room picked up when you get home"

"K Dad" Sam sighed getting down off his bed and walking to the dresser "you are not going to be home?"

"Not for a little bit after you two get home I have some matters to take care of today" I said watching the sneaky grin grow on Sam's face like his brother and him where going to be home alone to stir up trouble "Uncle Rome will be here though" I laughed watching the utter dismay fall and walked out of Sam's room and towards the kitchen to check on Alex. I loved the open floor plans to the house, it was complicated to find a four bedroom, single level with a garage in Cali let alone have a good size backyard, the bedrooms were in the back a little on the small side but still felt comfortable, a side closet for the washer and drawer the a kitchen with a wall in pantry and full size living room. The kids and I with help from Rome made it homey, something that signaled the end to not being with the kids and a beginning of making roots. Alex was in the living room watching one of the music station that still did music videos in the morning.

"Morning kid" I greeted gently kissing the top of Alex's head.

"Morning Dad" he answered back taking another bite, looking at the clock it was 6:30, usually Sam fought till about now then only had time really for breakfast. It was a stead fast rule, breakfast in the mornings and if they were going to take a lunch it needed to be made the night before. Walking back to the hallway "20 minutes Sam" I called getting an okay dad yelled back. 

With the boys on the bus, and a note plus a text for Rome letting him know I was going to the garage, then to Mia's and if he wouldn't mind watching over the boys for a bit this afternoon. I knew if he wasn't able I could get Mrs. Jeffrey from across the street to watch them, walking to the garage unlocking the door I debated on taking the Beast. Rome asked every now and again if I needed help restoring her, but each time I declined this was a treasure to Dom and I couldn't leave at the impound lot. There were long hours in that car, but there will be a reunion between him and his owner, but I didn't want anyone to see it first. So instead I was pulling out the Toyota Supra, much like the one Dom and I built, my junkyard find. Heading towards the garage I had debated on finding a race, something I had not done since we left Miami, making it a plan to call Hector later tonight I focused on Mia again. Apart of me loved her honest and true, it's just that I loved her brother more. 

Sighing I pulled into the garage, walking up to the owner Matt and discussed some of the different jobs we had waiting, Mr. Brown and his Chevrolet Silverado with the bad brake lines, Mrs. Bell's with her Ford Mustang that only needed a timing and serpentine belt then Ms. Sweet Ann who needed the crate motor dropped into Chevrolet Malibu. Easy jobs, all time consuming so I told Matt I would tackle Mrs. Bell's Mustang since she hated driving her husband's suburban for city driving. Hopefully it was something I could have done and ready for her before lunch time, Mia still kept the market open, DT's was on standby apart of him wanted to make an offer on the garage but Dom could come home without looking over his shoulder.

Oil and grease covered my shirt and jeans as i walked over to my car. The belts wanted to be a pain but they were done and Mrs. Bell was happy as the cake she made for them to show her appreciation. I tossed the oil rag into the passenger seat, starting the car and heading towards Toretto's Market hoping to get a tuna sandwich and maybe the start of healing for Mia. Traffic was a bitch, what should have only taken 20 minutes to drive over there took me an hour, thankfully Matt had an open door policy and only paid strictly per job. I sat staring at the market, biting my bottom lip there are many ways this could go but maybe five years was enough to drive away some of the anger. Taking a deep breath I headed into the diner which felt like walking to my death in a way.

"Welcome- What the hell do you want?" Mia's sweet voice started then changed to something cold and hard. She stared at me, probably wishing she had something to throw but I know that her fists work just fine.

"Mia-" I had started

"You should leave cop" She interrupted harshly. "I cannot be held responsible if you don't"

"Not a cop" I said immediately "Plus you are welcome to hit me, if that means you will listen to me for two minutes" Mia looked wary and like a pit bull out for blood, before she turned to the counter.

"Shitty tuna no crust right?" She asked "Your two minutes start now" and set a chicken timer on the counter while making my sandwich.

"I am sorry I hurt you" I raised a hand at her when she got bristly "I do care about you and in my own way I do love you. I should have told you that it wasn't going to work because I love Dom, not because I was a cop" I bit my lip and took another breath "I let him go for that reason, and because at the core I had more respect for Dom, then I did myself. I destroyed any evidence, including the cars, paid the trucker off and turned in my resignation before they had a clue. Then headed straight to Miami. Where it didn't take long for the Febees to find me, offered me and Rome my brother in all but blood cleared records" I looked at Mia who was still cold but she made a noise for me to continue and waved her hand "I wasn't after my own record, told them I would take down this drug dealer for Dom and the team's freedom and immunity." I chuckled at the total temper tantrum that Belkins had "The FBI agent on lead for the jackings went ape shit but wanted Verone more. I am not going to apologize for doing my job Mia, but I am sorry that I hurt you" I was quiet at the end letting Mia process what I had said.

"Dom can come home?" She asked. I just nodded knowing she wasn't looking for words "I was so mad at you for destroying my family, but" she sighed "you tried to save Dom from himself, my brother is no saint and this is all on him, but you saved Jesse and then you went saved Vince. You proved that you were with us with those two then you went and proved you were Dom's by giving him the keys" she wiped down the counter before looking at me hard and serious "So before I call this water under the table, though don't think we are just peachy is there anything else?"

I knew that the question was coming, and I was ready for it "I have twin boys, product of a one night stand, they will be ten this year" I calmly stated watching her face. She went from surprise to angry in a span of three seconds.

"You are joking right? Two probably adorable children and you kept them hidden like dirty secrets?" She yelled the last part, and knowing how much family means to the Toretto's. I understood her anger it stated I was stupid for being a cop, for two death defining leaps, that over all I was an asshole for not introducing them to the team. 

"I was under cover Mia, it's not like I was going to drag my kids into a potentially dangerous situation. The night Tran shot up my Eclipse is a very good point. They were suppose to be with me that night till I got the information on the race." I said as calmly as I could, I still worry about Trans' reach from jail, plus Verone's but hopefully they were looking for Brian Earl Spliner not Brian James O'Conner. "I am trying to protect them as best as I can" I said firmly  "they are my whole world."

Mia nodded after a moment of glaring at me "Dom you know is going to come looking for you after I tell him, he is in the clear" it was said off handed but held so much truth in it. "He is going to want to know the whys, and he is probably going to be pissed about your lack of self-preservation."

I laughed and finished up my sandwich "I don't lack self-preservation. I just don't find to many people who stir that stick. It's more chaos and mayhem and being predictable" I smiled "even your brother and reading the file didn't stir any self-preservation thoughts." 

Mia smiled back at me "and that's exactly why, especially when he learns about your little big secret."

I laughed and grabbed a napkin writing Matt's business address and my new number on it and handing it back to Mia "the garage where I am working though I wouldn't want a show down at the garage I want it even less at my house."

Mia nodded seeing my point before coming around the counter and pulling me into a hug. "You aren't off the hook for lying but I do forgive you a little bit" Mia said before pushing me out the door "now leave." She smiled taking off some of the bite, I nodded giving her a light kiss on the cheek before walking out the door, and back to my car. Pulling out of the parking lot I headed home since the shop was already closed and Rome was probably getting a little bit flustered. Chuckling I decided to pick up pizzas, sodas and ice cream for dinner tonight. Tomorrow was Saturday and they all could use a treat. Laying more into the gas I smiled as the Supra did not hesitate and kicked up some stones as I peeled away.


	3. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why hello Dominic.

Pulling into the driveway I watched Sam and Alex pelting their Uncle with water balloons while he was trying wave his white shirt around. I was laughing as I got out of the car.

"Okay boys. He surrenders to your awesomeness. Now come help me unload the car" I called out moving to the passenger side to get the pizzas, the last one Sam dropped while the other had all the toppings on one half from Alex tipping it. 

"Coming Dad" They yelled in unison trotting over towards the car. I smiled, Alex though a minute younger was already starting to bulk out some from his football training, preferring to keep his dark brown hair military style it was hard to say if he was going to end up being taller then Sam who was the opposite of him, lean and lanky with limbs he hasn't quite grown into yet. Sam kept his blond hair slightly my length and curls at the ends like mine, though they both inherited my blue eyes, and were growing like weeds, either it was new clothes I was buying or new shoes. However there wasn't a thing I would change. As I walked up to the house and opened the door, Rome was carrying the sodas while the boys were carrying the ice cream arguing amongst each other on who got the Sprite. 

I couldn't help but laugh again "You two sooner or later seriously need to realize I am making you share said soda" chuckling at the but dad that was groaned out, I walked towards the kitchen setting the pizzas on the island and moving towards the cupboard to get plates and glasses down. "No but dad anything, put the ice cream in the freezer then go wash up" Rome had that look again the one that said he still doesn't realize how I handle two boys and everything else.

"I don't get it homey" he said "I try to get them to do something and get attacked with water balloons, but they behave like perfect monkeys for you" 

"Well, just think if they are half as bad as us as kids I am going to be gray before I hit forty" I stated while Rome laughed "Did Sam clean his room?"

Rome nodded, "Homework is done to though they both griped about it's the weekend Uncle Rome why do we have to do this"

"Casey is coming over tonight to watch the boys, while you and I do something in the gray scale" I said off handedly.

"We heading to less kid friendly places?" He asked bouncing on the toes of his feet. "Ol' Hector got something?" I just nodded as the boys raced back into sight, while they helped on the skyline I didn't want to bridge the race addiction yet I kept telling myself two more years because if they were anything like Rome and I, it was going to be an all the time thing. 

I loaded up the boys' plate filled with pizza and chips moving their plates to the coffee table in the living room while they followed behind carefully with their soda and Rome carrying his and my plates we found a movie to watch while we ate. 

"Dad" Sam asked looking at me "Can we go to the movies this weekend?"

"Sure kiddo you two see what is playing and agree on one movie and we will go tomorrow" I answered, "Casey is coming over for a little bit tonight, while Rome and I head out for a bit. I expect perfect behavior though I already told her if you two didn't behave you get no ice cream" smiling at the twin looks of horror.

"We always be good for Casey" Alex said before turning back to his pizza "though I want to go to the drag races that are tomorrow" Rome snickered while I blinked before swallowing.

"Okay, find the movie you agree on for the afternoon and we will go to the evening race" I said finally after thinking about it, I always knew that it was coming just as I knew they were going to be just as addicted as Rome and I are. 

The movie ended just as there was a knock on the door, getting up I went to let Casey in handing her a fifty she was in college so the boys knew not to fight if she had her text books with her so she could study or do homework, though Sam liked to help her if that was the case.

"Hi Mr. O'Conner" Casey greeted coming in "Mr. Pearce, Sam, Alex" she set down her bookbag. 

"There's pizza on the island, I picked up a Cherry Coke just for you the boys are allowed one more glass of soda, and if they behave for you there is ice cream in the fridge you are also more then welcome to" I said knowing if I didn't Casey wouldn't touch it, even though I have told her more then once to help herself to anything in the house. 

She nodded, "Thank you Brian I haven't ate yet and seriously appreciate you picking me up soda" she smiled.

I smiled back easily and friendly "Bed by 11 unless they are causing total mayhem then feel free to send them to bed early with no ice cream" she moved into the house as Rome grabbed our keys, greeting her and walked out. "We should be back around 3."

"You stay out however long you want, it's rare that you go out" Casey said ruffling the boys hair.

"Alright" I said, "and I am serious, anything you want Casey help yourself" I smiled giving the boys a hug, "I am serious you two model citizens and don't be loud if Casey has homework or studying to do. Getting a lawyer's degree is hardwork"

"We will dad" They said together before pushing me towards the door "Go have fun" Sam "Don't let Uncle Rome go to jail" Alex.

"Love you boys" I called as I walked out the door listening to the shut and twist of the lock. They knew to lock it even if they didn't understand as to why. Tej came with to help us get settled, and programmed a state of the arts alarm system since my worry of Tran and Verone. It does give me a piece of mind, because if someone tries to break in a notice goes to my phone then 911. 

Rome had the Skyline and his Spyder already out grinning like a mad man "Shall we go steal some punks money?" He asked revving his engine. 

"Fuck yes" I agreed sliding into the Skyline and kicked it into third before I was even out of the driveway. I knew it was our fault that the boys were ready to go see some races, a joy ride with either of us meant 80 to 100 miles down the coast.

Grinning I headed to the race spot, the same spot where I lost my car and saved Dom's ass. No pinks just an 8,000 buy in and a rumor that the King of Street was going to be there. Rome and I played as we went down the highway before I turned and navigated towards the spot, and pulled into an empty spot further back where people didn't really see us. I watched Hector head over and got out watching Rome do the same and come around the front of the car leaning against the quarter panel. 

"Snowman" Hector greeted, "You racing or just teasing tonight?" I knew Hector would have heard about the scene in Miami. 

"Hector" I greeted back "We are racing tonight" and handed him the buy in while Rome did the same "Though I have been hearing a rumor."

"Rumor is true got in yesterday said there was a tip and clear" Hector said not dropping a name, but said it low enough that only Rome and I heard him. 

"Impressive maybe it should be pinks" I grinned all teeth while Hector let loose a full belly laugh.

"It would be close Snowman" Hector agreed walking back to the crowd.

"Brah I am not owing someone my car" Rome said rolling his eyes. I told him the whole story while we were in Miami, and had plenty enough alcohol and if I cried, well Rome would take it to the grave. Laughing while I roamed over the scene race bunnies milling about looking for someone to take home, others checking out rides and no sign of him or the team but I had already figured that. He would wait till it would be a flashy entrance because he was just that cocky or well arrogant. 

Hector called out five minutes till the race and sure as shit the rumble of all Detroit muscle rang out. I laughed, as the crowd went quiet before totally tripping out. 

"Brah?" Rome asked, I just nodded getting in the Skyline grinning ear to ear. Rome shook his head but followed suit and we moved to the starting line. I didn't want Dom to know it was me and the very last moment. I learned a lot from him but also in Miami. I waited till a fricken Plymouth Road Runner pulled up on my passenger side since Rome was on my driver side. 

Seeing Dom was like a kick in the teeth, he was like I remember but the golden tan really worked for him. I smirked and nodded him before reaching in my glove box for the pink slip and held it up to him and raised an eyebrow knowing he knew what I was asking. He looked pissed but not enough to turn and reach in his glove box and held up his pink slip up in agreement.

Tonight was shaping up to be a good night. Winner takes the car but hopefully he will owe me a ten second car this time.


	4. Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Race Day ladies and gentlemen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't honestly going to post another chapter today but it was begging to be done.
> 
> I love comments whether good, bad or indifferent let's me know if I am doing alright or crashing and burning.

Rolling my shoulders one hand on the wheel the other on the shifter I revved the engine waiting for the little mamacita to drop her arms. It was the thrill to be feel the horse power underneath your ass to drag the quarter mile even though Miami's race scene was more about precision and speed then just speed alone. No room for error even now there was no way I was owing Dom another car not when I learned my mistake the first time. Drivers at the line, the sounds of rumble engines all of us just waiting on the little mamacita standing in front of us to drop her arms, she did and we were off. Rome and Dom hot on my ass as I slammed through the gears, my left arm locked solid keeping the car straight no room for error. I heard someone behind hit the NOS and pull out for a moment. 'Too soon' I smirked I was listening for Dom's NOS though I had a duel system in my Skyline. I would only need one, next was Rome to hit the NOS, he knew what I was after and if I won I would give his eight thousand back. Just me and Dom neck and neck my finger hovering over that little red button, then I heard it, Dom hit his NOS. I held back just for a moment, the finish line coming up hot before I hit my NOS and blew pass Dom, crossing over the finish line with the nose of my car before Dom cross. Letting out a whoop of excitement, harder then hell and just beat the King of Street. I came to a stop, silence met me as I got out of the car, Rome pulling close and got out throwing open my door and dragged me out of the car.

"You did it Brah!" He shouted punching my shoulder. Just as the crowd erupted into a roar like Rome congratulating me was all the needed "Crazy ass white boy" it was said fondly as Dom and the team walked up.

Stepping forward I stood in front of Dom still smiling cause I just beat him no 'I almost had you' now. "Dom" I greeted nodding to the rest of the crew.

"You and I, white boy, need to have a conversation" was all he said. 

"Fuck this cop Dom, let's just go" Letty snarled, glaring at me like I killed her mom or something. "Ain't nothing but a pig that fucked us over."

I turned facing Letty straight on "Did you end up behind bars? How about Vince or better yet Dom?" My voice was hard and I know my eyes were just like ice, don't get called Snowman for nothing "who do you think you have to thank for the nice vacation in Mexico?" She started to say something but I wasn't done "before you go thinking you have some right to say I betrayed you. I was doing my job Letty but even though guilty I still didn't roll over. So if you are going to say I fucked you over find a reason first."

It was like the cops were waiting for me to finish lighting into Letty before showing up. The hum of sirens got everyone moving, I was in the Skyline and moving before most were even rolling over their engines. Rome and I worked out different paths to the house before coming here just in case the cops showed up, we were separating and whoever got home first paid Casey another fifty. Sifting gears and dodging around cops is always a thrill, taking the same way I did as last time, I once again saw Dom walking down the sidewalk trying to act normal. 

Sighing I slowed down and leaned over throwing open the passenger side door "Get in!" Dom looked at the empty spot like it had the plague "you have any other offers?" Annoyance laced my tone as Dom jumped in and grabbed the over head bar. I smirked and spun the car around heading straight for a pair of cruisers.

"Do you think they are doing this on purpose?" Dom asked as I played chicken with the cruisers then swung right to avoid them cutting hard to left. 

"If we get guns pointed at us and I lose my Skyline I am going to just keep your car." I said red lining the speedometer and cutting down some more alleys before coming out on the main road again. 

"Take me to your house O'Conner" Dom growled when I started heading towards Echo Park "unless you want Letty and Vince all up and arms trying to kill you while we talk." He said so nonchalant like he didn't owe me shit for saving Jesse, then almost killing myself twice to save Vince, or keeping his ass out of jail by giving him the keys to the Supra. 

Growling I changed directions a little, since I lived in Silver Lake I truly wasn't far from Echo Park it was a neighboring town but I lived closer to Los Feliz then Echo Park. "Fine" was all I said. I pulled out my phone and called Rome.

"Hey I am bringing company" I listened to him grumble and asked if I wanted him to put the boys back down "Yeah that would be awesome, thanks bro" I hung up my phone and shoved it back in my pocket.

"He your boyfriend" Dom sneered almost sounding like he was jealous, but didn't change my knee jerk reaction of laughing as hard as possible.

"Nah-" I was trying to say while still cackling as I was trying to breath. Taking a few deep breaths I finally was able to at least talk "No Dominic, he isn't that would be like you and Vince."

He gagged hard "thanks for that image" was all he said then went quiet again. Leaning my head back I drove easily till I was turning into the driveway and pressing the opener to pull into the garage.

"So first thing first" I started opening the door and heading towards the one vehicle with a canvas cloth over it. "This belongs to you" and pulled the cover off the restored charger "I saved it from impound then did all the work myself. I know what it means to you."

Dom stood staring and totally off-kilter but them he reached out and grazed a hand over the hood "I thought I lost him when that semi hit me at the crossing."

"I know, I wasn't keeping it from you. I just didn't know where you were in Mexico and after talking to Mia I knew you would come looking for me anyways" I said leaning against the work table. "What do you want Dominic?" I was on edge from not knowing what he wanted and was going to do.

"Got a beer?" He asked leaning against the front of the Charger. 

I smirked heading toward the fridge "Any brew you want, as long as it's Corona." I grabbed two of the shelf and walked back over heading him one, moving back to where I was and taking a long pull. "So what do you want Toretto?" 

"Already told ya, we need to have a conversation" Dom said plainly taking a pull of his own beer.


	5. Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One very over due conversation. Is their little talk going to start fixing some of the last five years?
> 
> Keep being awesome guys!

Taking another pull off my beer, I wondered what was left to say. Dom felt we needed to talk, but he wasn't offering any starting points and I wasn't going to apologize for doing my job. Turning I hit the button for the radio if Dom was going to make like a statue then I was going to begin wiping down my car.

"Why did you do it?" Dom asked from right behind me, close enough I could feel the heat of him but not to where he was touching me. 

Sighing "Do what Dom?" I asked. There were many things I shouldn't have done, such as destroying evidence though they still couldn't prove it, letting Dom go instead of arresting his ass and getting that gold badge I was working towards. The biggest one I shouldn't have done was not calling in for back up when witnessing a truck jacking in progress. I am not sure what of those Dom was looking for the why in. Once again though he went strangely quiet, sighing while resisting the urge to beat my head on my own car I turned and looked at him. "What answers are you looking for Dominic?"

I was trained in watching for different facial tweaks, eye movements but watching Dom's face was like looking at a statue. He was hard and distant but still to close and I could smell the oil and Dom's own unique scent. It was beginning to wreak havoc on my own self induced celibacy, though some of that could be blamed on the high I was still riding from beating him in a race. "Dom?" I prompted so I could get this done over and write him off then drop him back off at his place and continue trying to move on.

"Why did you throw everything away?" His voice was quiet though he was use to people craving out a spot for him in their lives, me included he still couldn't understand why they would risk everything but he continued "it wasn't enough you saved Jesse's ass, you went and saved Vince's and you two were in the middle of cold war, then you go and let me go. I had you wrote off as just some pig looking for his next promotion then you go and do that shit." He got louder towards the end, making me thankful that the garage was sound proof.

Blowing my bangs out of my eyes I looked at him, "I had more respect for a man who lived by his own code then I did for myself at the time. Being with you and your family, the way you included me showed me what I could have had if I wasn't a cop" I ran a hand through my hair, "and I wasn't going to be the one to send you back in Dom." I paused watching him for a moment before continuing "you showed me that car told me what happened and why you did it. You became more then just your file, you became a friend" I finished my beer and moved over to the fridge to grab two more. "As for Jesse and Vince they are your family." I didn't feel the need to expound upon it any further family was everything to the Toretto's.

Dom nodded, taking the proffered beer "you don't turn your back on family." I knew he was still trying to decide on whether or not just to take my words at face value or dig deeper. Mia wouldn't have told him about the twins, maybe nothing but just saying they were in the clear. "But I still don't think you are telling me all there is and for now that's fine. Letty and Vince will have to get over it, because you have kept me outta handcuffs three times now, and kept Vince and Jesse out of pine boxes." 

I looked sharply at him "They will have to deal?" 

"Verone has cronies, tack on the Trans' as well plus you being a trouble magnet. Yeah they are just going to have to deal with you being family" he smirked, "I take care of my own, that includes you and by default your boy." 

This should be the part where I tell him about Sam and Alex, and I will just after his mouth releases mine. I didn't even see or hear him move but that firm, warm mouth covering mine spoke of promise and redemption.

Groaning into his mouth, I returned his kiss before he pulled away, and groaned for an entirely different reason. But he still didn't have all the pieces and I needed to know what he knew about Verone. "Wait how do you know about Verone?"

He gave me a look, "I was in Mexico not some lone island where we didn't get CNN or have a telephone that I couldn't talk to Mia. You gonna tell me about it?" 

"We need food and probably more alcohol for this topic" I sighed running my hand through my hair again "and there is something other than Verone to talk about, but there is pizza probably still left, come on." I sighed again not wanting to take Dom into the house, but my stomach was growling. He wanted to know about Verone which included Rome, plus he hasn't beat the shit out of me yet. Maybe things really were starting to look better, the family I thought I lost may blend with the family I got back. I smiled softly at that thought heading out of the garage, locking it up when Dom exited and headed towards the house.

"One thing, you have to keep it down" I said off handedly. The boys didn't have school tomorrow, but I still didn't want them woke up.

"Why your boy already in bed? 'Fraid we will wake him?" He asked that coy little half smirk back. I snorted, Rome was awake probably watching sport center or some shit. 

"Rome is up, but there is a not so little big secret I come with and they are in the form of twin boys" I answered heading in towards the kitchen hearing the announcers for sport center. Dom followed hot on my heels, like Mia in her pit bull looking for blood look. I bit my bottom lip hoping this conversation wouldn't escalate to the point of screaming.

"Run that by me one more time like I am two Bri" was all he said, the calm before the storm.


	6. Robust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks and explanations and Dom just being silent as the grave.

Pulling out what was left of the pizzas, whatever soda my hand grabbed I set it all on the island before looking at Dom.  
  
"I have soon to be ten year old twin boys"  I said calmly, "they were a product of a one night stand. Their mother didn't tell me about them till she was on her way to the delivery room. They are solely mine and if their mother did want to contact them she would have to notify me first since she gave up all parental rights." I set the glassed down a bit harder then I meant too, but I was still angry over Janessa just giving them up after holding them each once. She didn't even look like most new mothers, instead it was like she was having an oil change just total indifference. I wouldn't change any of it, the late nights, trying to juggle newborns then toddlers and birthday parties while being a beat cop. The only part I would change is the UC work that kept me from them for long periods at a time.  
  
It was Miami's madness that lead me to turn down the FBI's offer. I had way to many near death experiences and then what would have happened to the boys. As soon as we were in the clear, I made a will that listed Rome as their guardian if anything should happen to me they go to him, and if something were to happen to him then they would go to my brother Seth. I wanted them to grow up knowing they were wanted and loved, though I know when they start asking about their mom I am going to have issues on hand but I will face that challenge when it comes around.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you dived to knock Jesse to the ground while Tran and his bat shit crazy cousin shot up my block to save his ass. You then proceeded to perform not one but two death defining leaps all while you had children at home who needed you!" Dom wasn't quite yelling yet but he was growling and moving around the island towards me "you kept them hidden like a dirty little secret then do shit that would take you away from them. You know what loosing my dad did to me, they wouldn't have any where to put that anger and hurt!"  
  
I batted away his hand cause him jabbing me in the chest hurt "how was I suppose to tell you?! I was doing my job, under cover to find out who was jacking semis! It was suppose to be Tran not you because you are to damn smart for that kind of stupid, even looking for your next high!" I was yelling by the time I finished and did an about face turn and headed for the slider in the living room so I didn't wake the boys up. Pushing it open, I walked out ignoring Rome's "Brah?" and just paced. I did what I did to save his family, then went and did some equally crazy shit in Miami to once again save his family. My freedom was just the perk but they couldn't pin anything on Dom and the team, especially when the very next weekend Johnny Jr and his crazy cousin actually were arrested while in progress of a jacking so they just assumed Tran was behind them all. Tran may still think Dom rolled over on them even though he was already in Mexico. I made an annoyed noise and continued to pace trying to figure out when that perfect opportunity was to tell them I had twins, to tell Mia that while I loved her in my own way I loved her brother more, to tell Dom the cops were closing in on him and I was undercover. I didn't have the chance to do any of that during Race Wars and later that day, giving Dom the keys to the Supra was my way of letting the man I love go but also apologizing for the way everything went down.  
  
I could hear voices in the kitchen and the beep of the microwave, but I ignored it all trying to regain my icy composure I wasn't going to apologize for doing my job. It was not my fault they did enough of them to catch federal eyes, even if it hadn't been me someone was still going to be placed for the cover. The Febees probably still wish they would have placed someone else for the job, one that would have let Jesse and Vince die and arrested Dom for that shiny detective's badge. Thinking like that made me say no to the whole, screw morals when you can get the promotion; it never sat right with me and after Miami it was easy to tell them to fuck off.

I was sitting on the edge of the pool when I heard the slider open then close. I ignored them in favor of kicking the water some, my whole body screamed fuck off but neither Dom or Rome would back down. Dom got close enough to set a hand on my shoulder and squeeze, while Rome on the other hand had total disregard and jumped in the pool.  
  
"He is your boy" Dom laughed, sitting next to me.

I smiled and bumped my shoulder against his. "At least you two don't have a cold war raging" I watched Rome for a moment just goofing off "the night Tran shot up my car I was suppose to pick the boys up from their Uncle Nick's house but I got a drop on the race and those boys in blue was not my doing."

"You mean my car right?" He asked laughimg before becoming doleful, "I never blamed you, we knew they were closing in that last haul was suppose to be that the last haul enough to keep us all living comfortably and get Mia through the rest of her schooling." He sighed some, "but my need for the rush, the absolute freedom of everything and just be in the moment. Then there was the money Tran Sr was offering to hit his trucks so he could claim whatever, then it was just the challenge itself. It was my fault and you were just trying to do your job the best you could without destroying my family." Dom let out a humorless chuckle that boarded on bitterness "I am suppose to take care of everyone and almost lost everything in one fell swoop."  
  
Biting my bottom lip again, I gazed out into the pool where Rome was laying on one of the rafts not quite asleep but close. "After I let you go, I covered your tracks made sure Vince was going to pull through I handed in my resignation, picked up the boys and took off to Miami." Sighing I leaned back on my hands looking up into the sky "I raced a beat up Skyline, using the things I learned from you to win, since I couldn't afford to lose. Once I made it into Miami this petite cashier noticed the wheels and pointed me in the direction of Tej. Man, he is like Jesse minus the lack of concentration, but he hooked me up with a paycheck and a little house boat for me and the boys" I laughed some "the boys loved Miami and Suki, Tej's girl. Though they never asked why we had to leave LA I knew they were wondering but took it in strides and I owe my monkeys for that. Then the FBI caught up with me to go under cover to catch one Carter Verone who was creating an absolute nightmare for Customs. They needed two drivers-"  
  
"Pulled me out of derbies to go help his crazy white ass catch a drug lord" Rome interrupted looking pissed, "then it wasn't good enough that we almost died numerous times, got one of their agents they forgot about out of the oven and they didn't wanna pay us for it. Fucking conspiracy I am tellin ya brah"  
  
"We liberated how much off of Verone though? Plus sent him up the creek for life so I think we made it out nicely, bro" I reminded him kicking water at him "I mean you got a fresh slate as well."  
  
Rome smirked getting out of the pool "Enough to keep us comfortable and still have money left over if the boys wanna go to some high end all state eight year college. Those two ankle biters are set for whatever five mill can buy." Rome snapped his towel at me "plus you got a clean slate as well after they told you they didn't have shit on Big Man here and pretty much pinned it on that Tran person."  
  
"Quit calling my kids ankle biters because you can't figure out how to beat them in a race" I laughed, "but once we got the money clean, Rome had a very wealthy Uncle die off shore and left it all to him" I explained at Dom's how the hell look "most of it is stashed, but some of it is in investments and CDs that the boys can't touch in till they are 18, 21, and 25. But it was that whole operation that made me turn down the Febees offer. I wanted to be able to watch them grow up to be home to help with homework or when they need advice about things." I could feel Dom watching me because I didn't touch on the fact Rome told him I went into the mess to clear his record not mine, because that would get a little bit to close to me telling him I did it because I love him and there really isn't much I wouldn't do for him. 

"I am yours you know" Dom said quietly and so off topic that I almost gave myself whiplash to look at him. He wasn't looking at me though he was looking up at the moon and yawned, "come on white boy" he said standing up and holding a hand down to me "it's been a long ass night." 

I grinned taking his hand and getting up as well, "well at least nobody shot at us tonight. I don't have an extra bedroom, and the boys are going to be up to watch Saturday morning cartoons" I warned. 

"I was thinking your bed, and I want to meet the tiny O'Conners. I am sure I can find something in your fridge to make breakfast with."

I could feel my smile threatening to break my cheeks, as I led us back into the house and towards my room. Yeah things were definitely looking up, but I should have remembered that with the good comes the bad.


	7. Rhapsodic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhapsodic: extravagantly enthusiastic. And Dom and Bri have much to be enthusiastic about.

After making sure the house was locked up, I led us toward my bedroom as the fact Dom wanted to share my bed processed through my head.  "Fair warning I usually end up diagonal on my bed" I said heading towards my dresser trying to find something that would fit Dom. Even though I knew the boys wouldn't start beating down the doors till around noon when their cartoons ended. "They wanted to catch a movie and then go to one of the local drag races."

Dom pulled me back against him and wrapped an arm around my waist, "I am yours Bri" he repeated "but I am not quite tired yet."

Sucking in a breath I leaned back against him for a big man he moves like a cat, "what do you want then Dom?" I turned my head to look at him. "You know you don't owe me anything right?"

"I owe you everything. Letty and I have been over for a long time, since that day when I checked on her and it was like we were looking at complete strangers." He spoke quietly and into my hair, "I am here because I want to be not some hero worship." He slid his hand down my stomach lightly.  I arched into his touch slightly biting my bottom lip again. "Why now?" I asked though that's not what I had meant to say, cause Dom's hands were on me and I want to just get lost in his touch. Turning to look at him, I saw the naked lust in his eyes, and something else that I hadn't saw before.

"You made me stand up and take notice. I don't let just anybody into my circle and I sure as hell don't show any Joe blow my father's car." Dom almost looked pinched face while talking about this, "the first time you came into the market Mia spent the next two days talking about you, so the third day I went into do the books" he snickered some "and sure as shit you came in asking for the shitty tuna with no crust and proceeded to flirt shamelessly with Mia. For the next few days I came in to pretend to do the books, just to see you and winced every time you asked for the tuna."

"Her tuna isn't that bad" I said defending Mia "you know you could just asked for a date instead of siccing your best friend on me." I was sulking, he fired me from Harry's that day because Vince was in my face.

"I did not sic Vince on you, he did that all by himself," Dom chuckled setting his big hands on my hips rubbing over my hip bone "but if he hadn't you wouldn't have felt the need to prove yourself and wouldn't have owed me a ten second car. It might have changed the whole game Bri."

I hated his logic, because he was probably right about that, "well now you owe me a ten second car" I reminded him, setting a hand on his hip. It should scare me at how well we fit together like two middle pieces of a jig saw puzzle that most try to jam together because they were frustrated with the whole thing. "So you still avoided my question Dom, what do you want?"

"You sprawled out on that bed naked, withering and begging." And once again, I would have responded back to him, probably something sarcastic but he took control of my mouth again like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Fire raced through my veins like someone injected NOS straight into me. Dom kissed like he raced, control chaos and it was utterly perfect. Pressing closer we both groaned into the kiss as our jean clad cocks met. Dom was fighting with my shirt and I was about ready to rip his wife beater off of him. Pulling away from him was difficult but I had one more question.

"Are you looking for a ten second ride?" I asked wondering if I could handle that while watching him.

When Dom smiled, his entire face lit up like a kid in a candy store, "I was thinking a long haul sounds better than a ten second ride." I stared at him, not really doubting but doubting at the same time. Since Dom has always lived ten seconds at a time and has since he got out of Lampoc and I had two kids to look out for. "I am not going anywhere, even if you try to throw me out Bri" he leaned in for another kiss teasing me with how chaste it was. It spoke of the future and possibilities, and tasted of Corona, spicy and something uniquely Dom plus everything I needed. 

"Fuck Dominic" I moaned, pushing off his wife beater and yanking my own shirt off.

"Well that was my idea" the asshole laughed, "I want to break you just to put you back together." He was jerking the buttons on my jeans loose biting at my lip "want to ruin you for everyone else. Want to make you forget about anyone before me, leave marks to show my ownership" he finally got the buttons undone and slid his hands down the back of them to grab my ass and pull me tight against him.

I arched hard against him moving a hand around his neck and up to stroke over his bald head, "is that all?" My other hand was fighting with his jean button I wanted to feel his hot skin against mine, to taste it and mark it up as well. l brushed my lips over his pulse point, making a soft happy noise when the button on his jeans finally came undone. I reached down, attaching my mouth back on his, thrusting my tongue in fast then pulling back slowly brushing my tongue over the roof of his mouth, keeping him distracted while I wrapped my hand around his pulsing cock.

"Fuck Bri" Dom growled, squeezing a handful of my ass cheek moving his mouth down along my jaw and neck "Love you Bri." It was like a prayer across my skin and I know I moaned flat out pressing back into his hands. I surrendered completely into Dom's capable hands, "fuck me Dominic." I needed to feel him, needed him in ways that words would pale to explain. I needed to tell him that I loved him as well, but he was driving all thoughts from my head as he kissed down my chest tweaking my nipples until they harden for him. Lost in a caress of feelings and pleasure, I arched and moaned trying to keep my eyes opened to watch him as he sunk to his knees moving my jeans down, kissing along the skin that was exposed. "Fuck please" I didn't even know what I was pleading for just something, anything to happen.

He chuckled against my thigh, before biting down hard enough I jerked against him "I'll get you there Bri" and licked over the head of my dick. I tossed my head back, knocking it against the door moaning harshly, my hips twitched up towards his mouth. I could feel his smirk before he took me down his throat.

"Fuck" I panted setting a hand on his head, rubbing over the back "you look so good down there" my hips twitched again as he laughed around my dick then sucked hard bobbing his head slowly. I moaned trying to arch into his mouth, to make those gorgeous lips swell and then paint them with cum. "Oh God" I was trying to keep my hips still "fuck Dom. Not gonna last" I panted, trying to warn him. Dom looked up at me as he took my dick to the base then swallowed. I thought NOS raced through my veins again as I struggled not to jerk into his mouth or hold his head still so I could fuck his mouth. He chuckled around my dick again before sliding two of his fingers along side my dick, and tapped my leg. I just stared at him not sure what he wanted since my brain was in my dick, then out right whined when he pulled away with a pop, though I will never admit it.

"Leg on my shoulder, gonna stretch ya while you fuck my mouth." He sounded husky and raw, his pupils were blown out and he looked like pure sin incarnated. I slammed my head back into the wall again, as I shifted some to get comfortable and brought a leg up and onto Dom's shoulder. "Good boy" he smirked, running a finger down my dick and balls, back behind them and around my entrance "I have always wondered if you were a screamer."

"You are just gonna have to find out" I said, watching him through hooded eyes, "if you are up to the challenge." Dom smirked up at me licking around the head before wrapping his lips around it as he pushed in just the tip of his finger. I moaned trying to decide if I wanted to move towards his mouth or back on his finger. He took his time making sure I loosened around his finger before he mouthed more of my dick.

"Dom Dom please please" I begged not even knowing if I wanted him to suck me off till I came, or fucking me with his fingers, but I did know I needed more. He hummed around my dick as he reached the base and looked up at me pressing a second finger in slowly. I closed my eyes pressing back into his fingers and clenching around them some. I wanted to tease him as much as he was teasing me, but I could feel my orgasm starting in my toes. I let out a whimper and tried to push at Dom "gonna cum" I warned hoarsely trying to get him to back off so I didn't cum right now but he was after that. He hummed and crooked his fingers looking for my prostate; I felt like I was being electrocuted when he found and started tapping on mercilessly. I bit my lip muffling the cry that tried to explode its way out as I came down his throat, feeling him swallow so he didn't spill a drop but wasn't quick enough and a couple beads ran down the side of his mouth.

My legs felt like jello and weren't able to keep me up anymore, I fell in a heap on his lap and curled an arm around his neck. I leaned in, tugging him down some and kissed him hard, chasing the taste of me through out his mouth. "Bed?" I asked, biting his bottom lip some and shifting to straddle him better. "Or we could fuck right here either way I am good" I reached down stroking him slowly, rubbing my thumb over the head.

"You keep doing that and I am not going to get a piece of your ass" Dom groaned adding another finger working on stretching me out. "Meant when I said I was going to ruin you" he bit down on the side of my neck sucking hard. "Fuck you till you can't stay quiet anymore" he pulled back a little to say that then went back to marking me. I rocked slowly against him, dragging our dicks together, mine was trying to make a valiant effort to get hard again. He slammed his fingers into me hard, brushing my prostate evey time.

"Dom please" I begged trying to rock back on his fingers and not let go of his cock, "fuck me. Need you." I kissed him hard, taking ownership of his mouth, clenching around his fingers.

"Fuck Bri" Dom groaned pulling his fingers out slowly, "up on the bed" he told me swatting my ass. I got off his lap and moved over to the bed laying on my back as I slid up some more. Grasping my cock I rolled my hips to fuck up into my hand, keeping my legs spread so Dom has a perfect view. I could feel Dom's eyes burning into me, glancing at him finished getting me hard. He was like a God all that beautiful tanned skin, he was bulky without being overly so and taking off his pants. I groaned at the first unimpeded look he was probably 9 inches but he was girthy my mouth watered for a taste, but I wanted to get to the pounding part.

I spread my legs a little more, arching up "Dominic" I groaned out his name my voice sounded ragged to my own ears, "come on." I rolled my hips, like I had a pole to dance on.

He growled and laid down on me, his forearms catching most of this weight and kissed me lightly just barely there kisses. I wrapped a leg around him, moaning at the skin to skin and kissed him hard as he rocked against me, lifting up some so he was kneeling, he pulled me up onto his knees some. "This is probably going to be quick" he warned, pressing into me slowly. 

I moaned, curling a hand into the sheets and set my other hand on Dom's hand. "I don't care, just wanted to feel you" I gasped rolling my hips into his thrust. He growled and slammed into me, causing me to cry out and dig into his hand some.

"Fuck yes" one or maybe both of us said. As Dom pounded into me like my ass was cashing a check, and I wouldn't change it. Dom leaned down some kissing me again. The new angle caused him to press right against my prostate, his fingers digging into my hips. I was already close again, trying to match Dom's pace I tightened around him causing a wounded moan to break free.

"Bri soon" he panted he was pulling out till just the head remained and slamming back in fully. I wasn't far behind him, one more good thrust against my battered prostate was going to be enough to set me off again. I told him as much as I clenched around him and pulled him back down to my mouth. He slammed into me again jarring me further on the bed and bit my lip as I cried out clawing his arm, clenching around him hard as I came. 

"Fuck" I groaned "oh god" my back was still arched as stripes of cum painted mine and Dom's stomach. Dom was right there behind me and bit my neck hard as his hips made jerky and aborted motions while he came inside of me. I moaned again curling an arm around his neck, my whole body was twitching as we came down from our orgasmic high.

"Love you too Dom" I whispered, afraid if I spoke to loud all this would have been another of my dreams. 

Dom kissed over my heart before kissing me again, "much better then some ten second ride" he smirked pulling out carefully and heading to the master bathroom, I heard the water turn on as I was starting to doze some.

I could feel Dom cleaning off the worse of the cum and  heard him walk away then back and came to bed. He pulled me close to him, dragging a hand through my hair. "I want to spend as many ten seconds with you and your children as you let me." Was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands out cookies* thank you guys for still reading!


	8. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the kiddos.

The bad thing about being parent is even though I could sleep in today with Dom curled around me, my bladder made itself known at 5:30 in the morning. Sighing softly I began the complicated task of freeing myself from Dom, easier said then done. One of his hands was around my waist, while the other was under me resting over my heart, then there was one leg hooked over my hip and the other wedged between my legs. To anyone else we probably looked like a fubar pretzel or one giant person. Dom grunted trying to pull me closer and said something that sound like "umpt dak tiv"

I chuckled softly turning to give him a soft kiss "Need to take a leak and check on the boys" sleep ridden brown eyes looked at me "keep sleeping babe I will be back." His eyebrows scrunched up at being called 'babe' which made me smile. Kissing him again just because I could, I moved from the bed to the bathroom and took care of my morning routine. Grabbing whose ever pants were on the floor I found first I slid them on and went to check on the boys. Sam was curled up, in a massive blanket pile it could be 110 degrees and I would still have a blanket pile son in the mornings, glancing around the room it looked more like Sam just pushed things around so there was a path to the bed from to the door. Shaking my head I closed his door back up when I heard Alex's door open.

"Morning Kiddo" I said quietly as he walked softly over to me and rested his head on my stomach while his arms came around my waist. I held him running a hand through his short hair, "Nightmare?"

"Mhmm" he hummed, "you got into a wreck." He relaxed into me squeezing a little tighter. It was a common occurrence with Alex either I was in a wreck or I got shot. I bent down and kissed the top of his head. I wasn't going to lie to him and say that nothing would ever happen to me because the only thing in this life that was guaranteed was death.

"Well hopefully not any time soon, kiddo" I said gently "you two haven't even got into girls yet."

Alex pulled away from me, "would you hate us if one of us liked boys instead?"

"Alex there isn't anything you or Sam could do to make me hate you. I don't care if either of you liked girls, guys or didn't like either. You both will always be my entire world." I told him firmly, holding his chin before ruffling his hair. "Understand?"

Alex nodded, "yeah dad but Mr. Todd says faggots should all die. I looked up what the word faggot meant and didn't understand. I mean we burn bundle of sticks anyways."

I laughed, only my sons would find the original definition of a word, "Did you ask Mr. Todd that?"

"He gave me a lunch detention said I was being a smart ass." Alex frowned then pouted, "then when I showed him the definition he gave me three days detention after school next week. Which I need to have you sign even though I did nothing wrong."

I ruffled his hair again, "I will get that taken care of on Monday Alex. There's no way I am allowing him to bully you because you were correct and don't use the term faggot as the insult most people use it as." I kissed his forehead, "then I am going to go talk to Principle Holly about his comment."

Alex laughed and squirmed away, "Thanks dad. We making breakfast?"

"Think we can rouse the masses with the smell?" I asked walking with him towards the kitchen.

"I don't think we have eggs and I know we are almost out of milk. Pancakes, eggs and French toast with sausage and bacon sounds really good." Alex said looking at me with puppy dog eyes and even quivered his bottom lip. I snorted at his antics and opened the fridge, we had utterly nothing for breakfast.

"You would pick something that requires a run to the store" I chuckled looking at him "add orange juice to our list." I poured a cup of coffee then a second one when I heard my bedroom door open. Well not exactly how I wanted my boys to meet Dom but nothing like the present I guess.

"Dad are you losing your mind?" Alex asked since he nor Sam was allowed the coffee addiction yet when Dom walked into the kitchen. Dom halted looking at Alex as I handed him his coffee. Alex was staring right back then looked Dom over.

"You are built like a brick house have you ever killed anyone?" My jaw dropped as I stared at Alex, Dom stopped dead looking like had jerked the rug out from under him again.

"Alexander Michael!" I snapped, "I know I raised you and your brother better then that."

Alex looked apologetic and stood up walking over to Dom holding out his hand. "I apologize for my rude comment, sir. I am Alexander, but everyone just calls me Alex." I smiled behind my coffee cup, leave it to my kid to leave Dom totally stumped.

Dom recovered nicely and shook Alex's hand, "It's nice to meet you Alex, I am Dom a friend of your dad's. As to your question, no I have never killed anyone."

"My dad will make you want to" came a sleepy reply behind Dom, "I am Sam, Alex's twin brother." Sam's hair was all over he had dried drool still on his chin and rubbed his stomach while cracking a jaw breaking yawn. "Dad's a pain in the booty end," Sam stated tiredly walking over to me and giving me a hug "but he is still the coolest dad ever." I laughed and ruffled Sam's hair leaning down and kissing his forehead. Dom smiled watching me with the boys and when I was close enough he would squeeze the back of my neck causing me to smile at him.

Alex was watching us and I was prepared for the questions, but once again he surprised me. He stood on the stool to make himself about Dom's height, "You hurt our Dad and Uncle Rome and Uncle Tej will help Sam and I hide your body."

Dom nodded some, opening his arms allowing Alex to make the choice. "I never want to hurt your dad nor you boys." Dom replied, "though if for any reason I do, Alex you may sic your Uncles on me." Alex smiled and accepted Dom's hug, while Sam wandered in for one as well.

"Oh gawd I walked in on one of those mornings" Rome whined, pouring a cup of coffee. He looked at me and smirked while wagging his eyebrows. I flipped him off where the boys couldn't see and smirked back. "So did I hear wrong about breakfast little ankle biters?"

"Alex wants a full breakfast, Sam is trying to convince me he only wants ceral with banana pieces in it" I answered, "anything you want to add bro?"

"Hash browns, and omelets plus the salsa we're out" Rome added, he could match Leon for food consumption and still go looking for more.

Shaking my head, smiling I added his wants to the list, looking over at Dom "you wanna invite them over?"

"I was thinking Mia only for now" Dom said, helping Sam pour his milk, "and then maybe tomorrow you all could come to Echo Park for lunch." He was watching me, not sure how I was going to take it.

"Definitely call Mia, she's been dying to meet the boys," I paused for a moment "and we will be there tomorrow, but I am not going to have them actin' a fools around those two." There was no budging with me, I didn't care if Letty and Vince wanted to take a chunk out of me, but they were not going to do it in front of my own kids. Dom nodded, a small smile playing on his lips as he went back to help Alex with his mysteriously hidden math homework.

Double checking the list adding a few house hold items we needed anyways "Hey D you wanna take him?"  
Dom had his shark like smirk again, "Hel-Heck yes." Preening at my smile of thanks for catching himself.  
"Let's go, you drive, I will call Mia" I looked at Rome and raised an eyebrow.

"I got the ankle biters, brah" he answered my question.

"Thanks bro." I headed out of the house, locking up and walked over to where Dom was waiting by the garage door.

He pulled me close and kissed me, "a proper good morning Bri."

"Mm can I have like eighty more then?" I asked opening the big door "go pull out your car."  I chuckled getting another kiss. I really could get use to this, sharing my life with Dom. Once he got the Charger pulled out, I closed the door and slid in the passenger seat shooting Mia a text about breakfast, then directions when she said of course she wants breakfast. "Mia and Leon are joining for breakfast" I said pocketing my phone.

"Forgot to include Leon. They have been going steady for the last couple years now." Dom said, resting a hand on my thigh "Meant to say something."

"Bro it's fine, Leon's good for her and has a bottomless stomach and will put up with her mother henning" I replied, setting my hand over his, "she deserves someone who can love her fully and then some."

Dom squeezed my hand, "so we have a movie and then the local drag race tonight."

"The boys are geeked about the race" I said smiling, "I was hoping the addiction would wait two more years but Alex asked yesterday so it starts at ten. Pull in here." I pointed towards a little mom and pop grocery store "we are gonna pay a little more, but Mrs. Jeffrey watches the boys once in awhile and her husband brings his vehicles into the shop I work in, so I repay the service by shopping here."

"You ol' softie" said Dom, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in amusement "Come on white boy, we have masses to feed" and got out of the car. I followed suit on the other side, stretching out some and headed in to the store with the check list.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity we were coming back out of the store, laughing and pushing against each other's shoulders. Dom popped the truck and we started loading up the store bags.

"You know she is probably never going to serve me again. Sasha has been after my number for the longest time" I stated, raising an eyebrow as Dom snorted.

"Well now she won't keep asking you. And the condoms and lube were behind the counter so I had no choice but to ask" Dom said laughing some, "not like I did it on purpose." I shook my head and finished getting the bags situated while Dom took the cart to one of the corals. I closed the trunk as he came back to the car.

"Mia just texted she found the house and she is going to throw you a beating for keeping the boys all to yourself" Dom said as he started the car "just to give you a heads up."

The asshole had the gull to smirk at me and had the look of better you than me "oh sure throw your lover under the Mia Bus. I see how it is." I said pouting go as far to slouch in the seat like Sam did when I told him he couldn't have something.

Dom reached over and squeezed the back of my neck, "I won't let her damage important goods, I promise." I scoffed at him, slouching further in the seat before smirking and started to move a hand towards the button on my jeans "Don't even think about getting off in my car we don't have time," Dom growled, give me a look like he read my mind "there is plenty of time to christen all of our vehicles." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest and stuck my tongue out for the hell of it, mainly to get that deep belly laugh out of Dom which happened.

"Okay let's get home and feed the tribe" I said, setting my hand over his that was on the gear stick, simply enjoying time with Dom as he ran through the gears and unleashed the Beast full potential.  
  
Pulling into the driveway, I am once again greeted with the sight of the boys chasing Rome around, who are followed by Leon then Mia and each one is carrying water balloons. I sat and watch for a moment, happy to see Sam and Alex getting along with Mia and Leon. My family mixed with the family I choose, yeah there were people missing but I knew Seth, Tej and Suki would fit in just like they belonged. Tej would take to Jesse, Seth would get along well with Vince, especially if Seth brought his tattoo gear and Suki and Letty would be taken punk kids's money who didn't know better.

"I think I am gonna see if my brother Seth can come down tomorrow" I said off handedly after thinking about it, "he owns a tattoo parlor up in San Francisco, and would probably get along stellar with Vince. They both glare and growl a lot."

"Bri I wouldn't care if you invited fifty people with you if they all meant something to you" Dom squeezed my hand, before pulling me over the stick and onto his lap, "Family is fluid and I want to know yours. I was not lying about wanting the long haul. Your kids were my biggest hump and Alex threatened me, and Sam was just to damn cute this morning." He moved his hand up to my neck and curled his fingers around the tuff of hairs I had there.I smiled leaning in and kissed him before there was a tap at the window.

Mia was standing there smiling and backed up some so I could open the door, "I really don't need to see my brother and my ex making out, but I was told there was going to be food on this adventure." Her tone was light and teasing before pinning me with a look then punched my arm, hard "and you're an raccon's tail end, jerk. You live this close to Echo Park and couldn't bring them over!"

I bowed my head some looking at her through my bangs, "Sorry Mia, but I didn't even work up the courage to talk to you till yesterday." She caved some but still hit me again, "you should have used them. I would have caved like wet sugar they have the doe eyes down better."

I laughed at that knowing it was true just as a wet Sam came up to the car, sulking. "Leon teamed up with Uncle Rome, Aunt Mia and they ambushed Alex and I!" He cried at the unfairness of two adults teaming up against kids and of course retaliated by telling Momma Bear even if they weren't her kids. My boys were horrible exploiters but knew how to work it just enough, I myself have fallen for one of their exploitation plots.

"Well we are just going to have to show them whose in charge huh Sam? While your daddy and Dom get food going" Mia said, leading Sam towards the side of the house.

"They are probably plotting to shove Leon and Rome into the pool" I said watching them.

"I wouldn't put anything past Mia at this moment, but she is right we have food to start making" Dom replied kissing me again then dumping me onto the ground "and you need to get ahold of your brother." He popped the trunk and together we didn't need to make extra trips to the car to get groceries. Dom learned the layout to the kitchen quickly and started working on the batter for the French toast and pancakes, while I got another pot of coffee going, milk and oj into the fridge then getting the eggs ready part for omelets and the other for snotty eggs. I noticed that it didn't matter what Dom and I did we just fit naturally moving to our own rhythm. 

Breakfast was an affair, after grace was said something I kept doing even after everything. Conversation flowed the boys being naturally inquisitive asked Dom about Mexico and Mia about med school, and Leon about the Civics he prefers. It once again made me thankful to have this back, and that Rome and Leon waited till the boys filled their plates before becoming black holes. Dom brushed his shoulder against mine and smiled at me, one that showed the love he had for family, me and the boys the one that lights up his entire face and I felt the answering smile on my own face. Yeah there was people missing, but they would still flow seemingly into the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is going to be a continuation of chapter 8 just to give everyone a fair warning.
> 
> Soo who should Letty, Rome and Vince be with?


	9. Rambunctious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race day take two. Over use of "Family's fluid" and the twins just being cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using new movies for this year. The Cinema and Raceway are both real places in Cali that I am going to guess because I have never been there so I apologize if it's places you have been to and I totally goofed.
> 
> As always Thank you for reading guys ^_^

I was on the couch my head in Dom's lap while the boys tried hard to agree on one movie. Alex wanted to see the new horror movie that was playing while Sam wanted to the new animated movie.

"One movie boys." I reminded them when I felt their eyes staring at me. I felt Dom chuckled and brush a hand through my hair.

"But Daaad" Alex whined drawing out the dad "I don't wanna see some kid's movie again."

I sat up and looked at them, "do I need to pick?" I asked in the 'dad' voice, they both knew if I picked we were going to Suicide Squad. Sam and Alex looked at each other and had one of their silent conversations that usually led to trouble.

"Suicide Squad, was the only one we" Sam "agreed on" Alex "so we should just go see that one" Unison again. Sam looked huffy, but Alex bumped his shoulder and leaned in some, probably to remind Sam that we were going to the Drag show tonight. Laughing at their antics I stood up and moved over to them ruffling their hair. Sam ducked out first then Alex but Sam gave me an one armed hugged.

I looked at the show time 2:40pm at the ArcLight Cinemas. It would give us enough time to watch the movie, get dinner then head out to Willow Springs International Raceway in Rosamond it was five to get in and fifteen to race, from what their site said amateurs and pros came to race. It was safer to take the kids there verses Hector's races and they could still get the full race experience. I tilted the screen some on the laptop so I could see the time, a little after noon, get the boys ready leave here about 1:30 just incase traffic is the usual LA crap if it is puts us at the cinema by 2:15 maybe 2:30 which gives us time to get sodas, popcorn and candy.

I looked over at Dom, "You wanna come?" I asked sitting back down next to him.

Dom raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around my waist, "I want to get to know your boys." It was all he needed to say, I smiled and leaned up just a little to give him light kiss when I heard the front door opening.

"Yo anyone in this house that resembles two twin boys, and a surfer wanna be ex cop?" Someone called out the sound of bags hitting the floor as heavy boots proceeded to walk to the kitchen. Dom tensed up when Seth opened the door then called out, I smirked and set a hand on Dom's thigh before he could go vaulting off to crush the intruder.

"In the living room Seth," I yelled back getting back off the couch after giving Dom a kiss and a muttered 'my brother' and headed towards the kitchen "though you know you are always welcomed. Why are you here and where's what's his face?" I asked leaning on the island as Seth, my older brother who didn't inherite blonde hair and blue eyes, but rather a more auburn red hair with hazel eyes that was from our dad's side of the family. He was only an inch or so taller and we shared the wiry lean frame.

"What's his name ran off with some hooker, and what I can't come see my little brother?" Seth asked looking at me before his eyes tilted to the side and Dom came up behind me wrapping his arms around me. To say Dom was anything but possessive please allow me to point and laugh, because he was barely keeping himself relaxed against my back. Seth looked him over and got that cheeky grin of his and looked back at me, "Bro I knew you were pining but I never expected him to be brick house big."

I merely shrugged I didn't need Seth's approval my biggest hurdle was already done, as they came flying into the house nearly face planting on the living room floor then proceeded to tackle their Uncle with chants of 'Did you bring us something!' and 'can we have a tattoo?' Leaning against Dom I heard the tell-tale whine of one Honda Civic and the purr of an old school Chevrolet Camaro coming up the drive, frowning I looked over at Mia and Leon.

"Jesse was driving me crazy, dawg." Leon simply said not apologizing for telling them where I lived. Mia smacked Leon's arm gently before looking over at me.

"Family's fluid and if you and Dom are serious about this then those two need to get over themselves" Mia said "that and Jesse's been texting every five minutes on how you were doing, and if Leon or I have thanked you for saving his ass." 

"Hey Seth you wanna go help the boys get ready they want to see a movie today." I  told him, it wasn't a question, Seth would ask me about it later, but for now just got my children out of the cross fires. Dom nipped over the hickey he made last night reminding me that he was in it for the long haul, before backing up some so I could go get the door. Once the cars pulled in and found a spot that they could get out of fast if needed to, Jesse was out and bouncing my way before Vince even had it in park.

"Hey Bri!" Jesse called out then dragged me into a tight hug and his voice dropped to a quiet whisper, "there's nothing I can do to repay you." I shook my head, and ruffled his hair then pulled back enough to kiss his forehead.

"The only thing you owe me Jesse, is to live life and not race your dad's car anymore." I told him before shooing him off to Dom while I dealt with the other two. Letty walked right up to me and deck me one.

"That's not for being a cop but for taking Dominic." She snarled before bending down and ruffled my hair, smirking "but we do, all of us do owe a huge debt." And with that she walked off, one woman crazy not that I would ever say that aloud I valued my balls right where they were.

Vince held out a hand, "Come on white boy" he said gruffly. I eyed his hand suspiciously before accepting the help up, "Thanks." I didn't need to ask what Vince was thanking me for saving his ass, keeping his family out of jail, letting his brother go and those were probably just the starter.

Rome came trotting over and tilted my head to look at the shiner that was starting, "I like her" he laughed.

I stared at him and then thought about it. Rome would probably help mellow Letty out his no shit give attitude mixed with the amount of bullshit he talks, he probably could have Letty laughing more. Neither of them would be bored but Rome's eating habits may be the deal breaker. I pulled my phone out 1:00 on the dot, letting out a breath I walked into the house, Dom falling in step besides me and a hand on my lower back that was starting to sear my skin.

Rome was pulling out leftovers Letty and Mia sat at the island, Vince and Leon were just watching while Jesse bounced on the balls of his feet trying to keep still. As Seth and the boys came out Sam and Alex both stopped and looked at the new faces before walking slowly over to me and Dom then hiding behind us. I looked down frowning my boys were a lot of things but never shy.

"Busta has kids?" Vince asked, watching us.

"Yeah Vince I have kids" that caught the newest editions attentions "Sam and Alex usually aren't shy must be you Vince."

Vince scoffed and knelt down to their level, "they look like you Busta, well actually they are cuter then you." He said holding his hand out to the boys like they were scared animals. "Hey guys I am Vince" he said quietly and smiled as the scars on his right arm flexed some.

"Whoa were did you get that scar?" Sam asked, "Oh, I am Sam" he was staring at his scar.

"Uncle Seth is a tattoo artist you should ask him to touch up some of your art." Alex said trying hard not to reach out and touch the scar, "M'Alex."

"Nice to meet you" Vince said then pointed out Letty she gave them a shark like smile that made them laugh, but decided Jesse was their favorite and their Uncle Seth felt betrayed.

"Well a movie was on the agenda did you two hellions still want to go?" I asked.

Sam and Alex looked around at the people in the house "no dad can we just stay home till the race tonight?" They were sitting at the island with Jesse in between them smiling "they are family and we need to get to know everyone." Yeah I may not be the poster child for following the law or sane but in that moment I knew I was raising my boys right.

"Sure kiddos." I answered leaning against Dom and smiled. It was awe inspiring that the boys moved fluidly with Vince, Letty and Jesse just like they had with Mia and Leon. 

There was some conspiring going on when Rome went to sit down the only open spot was by Letty and Alex. Seth was in between Jesse and Vince showing Vince some of his work, Jesse was showing Sam different engine parts from a picture in a Super Street magazine and Alex had that look of trouble.

I turned to Dom, "bet you Alex goes to hook up Rome and Letty and Vince and Seth." I said quietly. Dom raised an eyebrow and watched the way Alex found common ground with Letty and Rome who were now arguing over the better muscle leaning into each other's space.

"Question is Jesse." Dom whispered into my hair. Tilting my head I could see where he was coming from Monica was to much for our adorable spaz but Seth's roommate Cor was just as hyper she zoned on tattoos, Jesse's was engines.

"Hey Seth did Cor come with you?" I asked she usually does since her parents live in the heart of LA.

He looked up at me, "she always does." He was puzzled as to why until he cocked his head followed my eyes and grinned then nodded, "she's been hinting she wants to go to a race this time I'll text her and see if she is free tonight."  I laughed she was as crazy as the rest of us when it came to speed her tricked out Monte Carlo was always underestimated. Seth claimed he was the sane one out of us, not caring to unleash a vehicle's full potential hence why they took two vehicles her Monte Carlo and his fucking powder purple Prius. Tonight should be a intriguing night full of racing, probably some romancing and Seth glaring at all of us like we were fucking nuts.

"We still need to pick up the Road Runner." I said remembering that I picked Dom up last night.

It was Letty that spoke up, "Already back at the house. Hector and his brother picked it up once the heat died down. Edwin and some other punk got caught and hauled in."

"Well maybe Edwin will learn to just stay home" Dom said then thought about it "actually no he's easy money." Laughing at the truth I walked to the fridge I was starting to get hungry again and the boys were more then likely as well.

"Dad what's for lunch?" Alex asked, after noon it was a lunch and supper mix since for them lunch was usually around eleven, three meant something light and six was usually dinner time.

"Well what sounds good?" I asked back "looks like we have tuna sandwichs, eggs, chicken salad, and salami." Both Sam and Alex scrunched their noses up at the list.

"Hamburger and fries with a cherry soda and chocolate shake." Sam said wistfully rubbing his stomach.

Alex mm'ed right beside him, "that does sound good, minus the chocolate shake though I want a strawberry shake." Alex hated anything chocolate, but loved strawberries and Sam was the exact opposite.

Dom laughed, "I agree with the kids. Come on it will be my treat."

I stared at him, "You have a couple hundreds burning a hole in your wallet?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"No, but I want to spoil them. That's what you're suppose to do right when you are trying to take their dad off the market for good." Dom replied giving me a tender kiss, "we could take them to the Market, then head towards Rosamond when your brother's girl gets here."

I laughed I couldn't help it, "Seth doesn't chase skirts" it was all I could do to say it in between my laughs. I would have thought Seth was being more then obvious about Vince being his type, "we are thinking Cor for Jesse." There was a throaty rumble coming down the drive and I hear Jesse's exclamation of Bea-yo-ti-ful and whistling. Everyone must have beat feet and ducked out when Dom pressed me again the fridge. He was frowning as I wrapped a leg around one of his, "Cor drives a Monte Carlo, candy apple red with a pin up lady on the hood. That's who just pulled in." I explained, rubbing Dom's head feeling the baby soft hair start to come back and arched against him.

"We don't have time-" Dom started.

"And I am going to get really fucking jealous Little Brother if you keep kissing that hunk of fire house muscle." A light female's voice interrupted. Dom groaned at the interruption but still gave me another kiss before turning around to meet Cor. She was all of 5'2 flaming red hair that had purple tips, she had full sleeves on both arms, and she was wearing a leather mini skirt with a baby blue tank and knee high leather boots.

"Hey Courtney" I greeted perfectly content not to let Dom move.

"So where have you been hiding this hunk of deliciousness?" She was looking at Jesse when she said it. I thought the poor kid was going to have a heart attack.

"Mexico. Can't tell by the beautiful tans they all have." I answered back laughing at the end.

"Mm I have always wanted to go to Mexico." She leaned towards Jesse who was trying very hard to look at her face and not the cleavage she's offering. "Was it nice and warm with beautiful mamacitas running around in bikinis?"

Jesse swallowed but nodded, "there was this beauty. 1960s Chevrolet Impala. Mint in the body, sleek black. Engine big block duel exhaust just purred when it rolled by."

Cor smiled brightly, "could you tell what my girl was coming down the drive?" And just like that Jesse was gone and Cor was right behind him as he went to go tune her car.

"Nice call" Dom told me, rocking up against me. "Want ten minutes of you to myself."

I moaned rocking back, "we have kids to feed, then races to win" I pulled him down kissing him hard and at that moment I didn't care if there was an earthquake as long as I could go out kissing Dom.

"Food! Food! Food!" Five voices started chanting through the kitchen window. Sam and Alex were probably up on Rome and Seth's shoulders.

I pouted as I pushed Dom back some, "All right all right" I yelled at them. "Go pull out the Skyline and Charger."I said laughing, "we'll go down to that mom and pop burger joint near Sunset Boulevard then head out towards Rosamond." The boys cheered and not just my two kids, Rome and Leon were involved with the cheering. I was remorseful at loosing the closeness with Dom but we had time.  
  
The burger joint was packed before we got there. Alex and Sam were starting to complain more throughly that they were hungry. Rome and Letty were pointing out people who could do with a salad, till Seth and Vince both glared them down and pointed at two impressionable children, they both grimaced some and offered a nod of apology. Dom was ready to pull some poor unsuspecting couple out of a booth so the kids could at least eat, when a waitress walked up to us.

"Howdy y'all" she greeted her Texas drawl thick and friendly, "I am Shannon I will be your waitress today, if you will follow me our big booth just became available." The storm that was going to be Dominic Toretto settled down when she placed us in the oversize booth with no couples in close proximity to us. Dom thanked her gratefully and slid into the middle I slid in next to him on the left hand side, the kids were next to me and Seth sat on the edge. I sent him a thank you look because if he hadn't the boys would be up and down and moving from one side to the other till their food came.  
Shannon came back with menus and wrote down the drink order verifying with me that yes the boys could have both the kid size soda and shake. She smiled and told us the Cowboy Burger was her favorite and the ribs were a close second.

I smiled and thanked her she preened and Dom sat a hand on my thigh squeezing some, I snorted and looked over the menu with the boys. They were in agreement with the waitress the Cowboy Burger did sound really good and they would have left overs for the races if they got hungry. That's how the boys thought even if we weren't hurting for money. I told them they could choose whatever they wanted and that I was getting the ribs and the burger, even though nothing would top Dom's barbecue. Shannon came back with our drinks, setting the boys shakes in between Dom and I then took our orders.

All of got us a Cowboy Burger Mia and Letty with no tomatoe to which Cor piped up with they could get added to hers since she was getting extra tomato and pickles. Alex and Sam wanted cheese on theirs with no mustard.

I was adding an order of ribs while Dom ordered the appetizer deluxe we both ordered large chocolate shakes much to the boys displeasure. I gave the boys their shakes  and reminded them that there isn't refills on shakes. They pouted for a moment before pushing them away for after the meal and drank their sodas. I looked around the table, Seth, Vince, Dom and Rome were talking about cars while Mia, Letty, Cor and Leon were talking about weddings and Jesse was making things with the napkins for the boys to keep them occupied while we waited for the food. Dom squeezed my thigh again, reminding me that this is what families do, especially his family, Dom was gravity and people usually just make room for him in their lives. I had done that, now my sons' were accepting him in the fold, Seth who usually was as distrusting as a stray cat just took them all in strides. Family.

The food came and went, everyone had to go boxes and I was joking about having to be rolled out of the diner and that we all would be back. Dom and I split the bill, which came to a pretty chunk of 130 dollars and 25 dollars tip for the awesome waitress Shannon who put with the mini food fight that broke out at the table, then the split soda thanks to Sam reaching for salt instead of asking someone to pass it to him. We all thanked her again and headed to the cars.

"Well it's about 3:30 the races start at 6 it takes about a hour and a half to get to Rosamond." I said leaning on the hood of the Skyline the boys on either side of me holding their to go boxes.

"We should stop and pick up a couple of coolers and get sodas for the road" Dom suggested.

"No Corona" I said firmly, "Dom and I will have  one of the boys in our cars and that's the last thing I need to deal with."

"Hey can I ride with Dom first Dad?" Alex asked. I looked at Dom and raised an eyebrow.

Dom laughed and pulled open the back door "Come on Kiddo." Alex whooped and ran towards the Charger, setting his food down first in the seat then pushed it to the middle and climbed in getting situated then bucked his seat belt. Once Sam was settled in and buckled we headed to a Walmart to buy coolers, ice and sodas plus some juice packs for the boys. It was likely we would have to leave one car outside of the gates with the coolers since it would be posted no outside food or drinks, Jesse had volunteered for that. Dom told me as we were loading back up that it was hard to get Jesse to race again after Race Wars. Thanks to a fiery redhead we may have came up with an idea to get him back behind the wheel.  
  
I was thanking whatever deities were out there by the time we made it to Willow Springs. Vince was nearly pulled over, Sam and Alex took delight in singing different lines from different songs into the walkie-talkies Dom picked up for them. Getting to the gates for Willow Springs International Raceway was like heaven because Sam was trying to plaster himself to and out the window to see the cars.

"Hello welcome to Willow Springs International Raceway." A young teen greeted looking bored, "Tonight is Pro Mod only meaning NOS is allowed. It will be five to get in and twenty to race. There currently fifteen races and races go in a bracket formation till we are down to only two racers."

"How much are the winnings?" I asked handing him a twenty.

"Currently, I am not sure I don't get that till six. You all should be happy you got here when you did we stop taking entries at 6:15 races start at 6:30." He said putting the twenty into baggy, "good luck" he stated heading towards Mia and Leon. Mia didn't race anymore which was a shame because she had killer instincts and it was hard to say if Leon was going to or not or pay it so Jesse could.

I pulled in next to Dom who had Alex up on his shoulders so he could see. Sam unbuckled as soon as the car was off and slid over to the driver side and got out of the car since that was the side Dom was on.

"I wanna see!" Sam cried out, I laughed and got out as well swinging him onto my shoulders. Him and Alex were pointing out the different paint jobs, squirming when a car revved their engines.

"Not a bad turn out" Rome stated "20 to play isn't bad either. And on a night where NOS is allowed."

"Right. It will be interesting that's for sure." I said, "they give you any info on where we are suppose to get the order?"

"No dawg I was hoping they gave you that." Leon said holding Mia's hand as they walked over.

"Well I guess we walk around " Letty said looking over at Seth, "Mind staying with the cars since you ain't racin?"

"That's fine" Seth said shrugging and leaning against my Skyline, "and someone has to stay and watch the boys watch their daddy stomp the competition." 

"Stick with that excuse Boss" Cor said hip checking him, "That's the best one yet."

"Why do I put up with you?" Seth growled, making Vince snort who opted to stay with Seth and the boys.

"Because she is amazingly talented and the only one not scared of her own shadow?" Jesse asked staring at Seth like it was a no brainer.

Cor smiled wrapping her arms around Jesse's waist, "Yeah what he said!" And kissed his cheek before moving over to Dom and I, hers and Letty's smile should have scared away the competition but one brave or incredibly stupid soul came over to us.

"You should have left your wives at home so they didn't have to witness your guys utter failure." Said the guy he was older and looked like he had shot up one to many times. Letty stepped into him, causing him to take a step back "You should go crying to your mommy now cause we don't have any mercy and eat assholes like you up for dinner and for the hell of it." Her glasses were done just enough so he could see she wasn't playing. He swallowed and turned tailed and walked away. I smirked this is why I liked Letty her no fucks left attitude especially if someone was judging her because she was a female.

"Let's see if you get him round one Letty" I said grinning ear to ear as we started walking to the building. The little old lady behind the window was not who I was expecting to host an event like this.

"Ma'am" I greeted smiling.  
She smiled back, "you look like my grandson, though he doesn't have two tykes of his own yet. So names, make and models and if they have nitrous oxide or not." She said all business like checking her board as she wrote the numbers down.

"Brian Nissan Skyline with a duel nitrous oxide system but they are separate tanks and buttons" I told her slowly so she could write it down she handed me number 69 and the group snorted and smirked at that.

"Dom Dodge Charge running nitrous" Dom said after me, she handed him number 87. 

Rome stepped up, "Rome Mitsubishi Spyder yes to the NOS." She eyed him before giving him number 75.

Letty moved so she was next, "Letty Chevrolet Camaro with nitrous." The lady looked up at Letty.

"Tell me straight dear. It's a 1960s model right?"

"Absolutely ma'am" Letty said smiling, "only model worth a damn." The gal handed Letty number 23 and told her it use to be her daughter's number and may it bring Letty good luck.

"Courtney Chevrolet Monte Carlo with duel NOS injections on separate hook ups."

"I like you girls, I bet yours is a candy apple red, and 1970s model." The gal smiled and handed Cor number 40, "my sister use to race that number told her I wouldn't give it to another soul unless they were female and drove a '70s Monte Carlo."

Cor had Jesse help pin the number on her back "Thank you Ma'am" Cor said, but the lady was looking at Jesse and Leon.

"You" she said pointing at Jesse, "something not so great took racing away from you didn't it." We all stared at her, Jesse's mouth dropped but the lady paid us no mind and kept talking "Your daddy Ray started out here, said if he ever had a boy he'd bring 'im here."

Jesse took a step back like she had slapped him "you knew my dad?" He asked, Dom and I both reached out and set our hands on his shoulders.

"Aye I knew 'im told 'im the road he was going was gonna take you from 'im he didn't want to listen." She spoke solemnly "you racin' tonight Jesse." And handed him number 93 "your dad's number when he raced here." I noticed she completely passed over Leon and he didn't step up to say anything. "Numbers will be called out five minutes before a race. Fastest down the quarter mile wins." She said "good luck kids."

I walked back over to the cars letting Sam and Alex stop to look at some of the cars. I knew Jesse was rattled by the old woman knowing his dad and basically telling him he was racing whether he wanted to or not. Cor was walking beside him talking quietly keeping her hand on the small of his back. Rome and Letty were leaning against her car waiting for numbers to be called out.

I taped my foot and double checked on Sam and Alex who were beginning to get annoyed with me Vince and Seth were talking leaning against Vince's Civic which had the coolers in the trunk. Jesse was getting Leon's Civic right for him. Then there was Dom who had a shark smile plastered to his face and was leaning against the Charger. I walked over to him and leaned in front of him as he opened his legs and scouted down some so he was comfortable.

"The boys yell at you to leave them be?" He asked setting his chin on my shoulder.

"Faggots aren't allowed here" some douche yelled, running off when Dom just flexed his shoulders and stared him down.

"I love you" I told him laughing setting my hands on his thighs.

"Numbers 87 and 34 please line up" a voice over the crowd. "Repeat numbers 87 and 34 please line up!"

"Go get them lover" I said moving so Dom could head to the starting line. Sam and Alex came racing over each holding onto one side of my jeans.

"Dad can we get closer to watch Dom?" Sam asked. I nodded taking their hands and moved us closer to the finish line.

"Now boys it's going to get loud okay" I told them putting in the ear plugs, those would tamper the sound but not a lot. Sam and Alex bounced up and down as Dom and his challenger revved the engines, waiting for the green. Then they were off you could feel the vibrations, hear the squealing of tires the minute one punched the NOS then the other smell the fuel and nitrous as Dom crossed the finish line a car length ahead. "Yes" I cheered the boys were jumping up and down cheering for Dom.

"Number 87 takes the match!" The announcer cheered, "better luck next time number 34!" There was a moments pause before the announcer came back "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to this Saturday's Pro Mod Drag Race. We have an exciting 20 racers lined up for you tonight, each matched up with a competitor, the bottom bracket has all 20 racers, number 87 is the first to move to the next bracket. Who are we going to have for the championship race?"  
I calculated out the drivers and their bracket system, the last round was going to be triple threat. The boys were loving it, rooting on their family and nobody else.

"Numbers 69 and 81 to the start" the announcer called, "Repeat numbers 69 and 81 to the start." I froze I was double checking the Skyline to make sure everything was in order.

"You got this babe." Dom said kissing me. I smirked and got into the Skyline rolling it towards the start up. I got her squared, revving the engine I watched the lights, yellow. Yellow. Red. Rev. Red. Rev. Red. Hands firmly on the steering wheel and stick. Green. I mash the gas listening to the Skyline squealing tires as the ass end swings a little. I jerk through the gears when my opponent hits the NOS. Too soon I thought waiting till that perfect moment, the guy is already waving like he won when I hit the NOS and flew past him. I smirked hearing the buzzer and started breaking, four vented disk breaks helped but the long stretch of road did too. Sam and Alex came on over the walkie-talkie "Hurray Dad!!" They both yelled, "You smoked that dude's booty end!!" I smiled turning back around and towards the race.

"Number 69 wins that leaves, numbers 87, 75, 23, 40, 2, 28, 81 and 69 move onto the next brackets. 87 and 81 please get ready you are on deck first, 23 and 2 you are next."

I made it over as Dom waved and headed off to take on 81, he looked fierce knew when to time the NOS and had a perfect start. I hoped they paired Rome and Cor together and left me with number 28, since one of the races turned into mush one was disqualified and the other not realizing that still ran it misjudged the nitrous system and blew up the engine.

"Mr. O'Conner you are a hard man to find" Someone said behind me. I turned around slowly, a older gentleman in his late 40s wearing a three piece suit and shiny dress shoes looked highly out of place here.

"I am sorry do I know you?" I asked looking around for Sam and Alex.

"Oh you aren't going to find them, those precious tykes are with me." The guy's grin was all teeth, "however no you don't know me but you did make my life increasingly more difficult when you took out Verone." I stood stock still, they had Sam and Alex lord only knows what happened to Seth or Rome, even Letty and Vince since Mia and Leon were walking around and Cor and Jesse were getting food.

"Verone got himself caught." I said eyeing the suit man.

"Yes yes he did, with help you and your black friend, Spliner was clever keeping Brian was even more so since there are at least 400 Brian E. Spliners in the U.S." he walked around me, "you and your partner are going to do me a favor. I have product that needs to come here from Mexico. Five jobs and you are off the hook if you do not do what I want I will kill your sons' and mail pieces back to you." And turned around as one of his goons through me a burner phone and a gps. "When that phone rings, you better answer it. All routes are programed in the gps. I will call later with instructions." And he walked away.

I was hyperventilating, that sick fuck had my kids. Dom I heard won his race, I was already on my way to pull out of the race and figure out the next plan of action. Dom noticed something was wrong when the twins didn't congratulate him on the walkie-talkies. He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders stopping my pacing.

"Bri?" He asked. I looked up at him his fear echoing my own. 

"Someone kidnapped the twins" I whispered collapsing his arms


	10. Author's note

Hey guys! No I haven't abandoned my story I am sorry it's been a bit since the last update I lost the entire chapter and have been working on remembering how I framed it, between dealing with real life drama. I am hoping to have ten and eleven up this weekend and decided that eleven is going to be the final chapter.

Much love guys and as always thanks for reading and sticking by this story!


	11. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys sorry it's taken a bit for this chapter but here you go hopefully I didn't loose you all during my real life drama. Quest to get the kids back! You will have to forgive me if it isn't as action packed as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number that is used for the bad Mexican drug lord is actually a rejection hotline number it made me laugh.
> 
> Some of the times are fabricated as well as a bank I skipped over different roads and exits as well. 
> 
> Please be awesome and comment I love knowing what you guys think even if it isn't a positive review.

I was passing wondering what in the world I was going to do some crazed Mexican drug lord kidnapped my boys for a revenge scheme all because we put Verone in bars were he belonged. Dom was rubbing my back as Letty checked on Rome who was laid out cold, I was surprised to find out they didn’t put a bullet in his head but thankful for their lapse in judgment not too. Things were looking bleak at the moment then the phone his goon threw at me started ringing, taking a deep breath I answered the phone.

“O’Conner” I answered in a flat tone.

“You have forty five minutes to get to San Fernando time starts now Mr. O’Conner” a voice said, “and if you want to see your children alive again no cops.” The person on the other end hung up before I could threaten them not to touch a hair on my boys’ head.  
“We need to move now” I hooked up the GPS in my skyline while the others raced to their cars, Seth has pulled us out of the final race due to a family emergency. “Letty take Rome back to the house and have him call Nick Tanner, let him now he is going to have a caravan of fast cars blowing through the city.”

“F’ck that brah!” Rome shouted slurring some since he was still groggy from the blow to his head, “I helpin!”

“Rome you are helping you are going to call Nick and let him know I am blowing through Los Angels and that the boys were kidnapped. More then likely he is going to have us run the I-5 to Mexico. I don’t know where this bastard is yet.” I was trying to reason with Rome as the minutes ticked by.

“I’ll get him to your house B Jesse can ride with us” Letty said letting Vince and Seth haul Rome to his feet and dump him in the passenger seat of the Spyder as she tossed Vince the keys to her Camaro “You know the work I did to restore her, anything happens you will do all of the work Vince” she looked over at me “Keep them semi safe Cop.” There was a slight smile teasing her lips as to cocked her head to Jesse to get in the car.

“The rest follow me to San Fernando” I said already diving in the car and firing her up then peeling out of the Raceway. ‘Should have had Letty call Tej I could have used another computer genius on this’ I thought sighing harshly, shifting the gears as quick as I could then punching the NOS. I was going to need every bit for this run and was hoping these bastards gave me enough time to switch tanks then put in spares. The scenery blazed by while Dom and I played a bit of follow the leader. I didn’t doubt Dom knew how to get there but I wasn’t told a mile marker or an exit. I glanced down at the time on the GPS 24 minutes left and about to the half way mark. My thumb moved over the second NOS button, as I kept steady on the gas praying to whatever Deity that might be listening at the moment that the cops weren’t paying attention or Rome came to enough to call Nick and let him know what was going on.

My phone started ringing, thankful I programmed the stupid GPS now as I answered the call, “O’Conner.”

“What the hell happened with my nephews?” was the first question Nick Tanner asked.

“Some fancy pants crazed Mexican drug lord kidnapped them, Sir.” I answered weaving in and out of traffic so I did not have to slow down.

“So Roman is not full of shit” it was not a question as I sighed again “what’s the bargain?”

“Five jobs from Mexico into the State” I said gripping the stirring wheel tightly “they are threatening to send me body parts if I don’t do this” I paused a moment weaving far on the shoulder around a semi “I don’t even know how he find me, but I have a phone number not that I think it will be useful though.”

“Give me the number kid,” Nick sounded resigned “I will try to keep the other officers out out of the way, but I make no promises."  
“605-475-6968” I rattled off “and thanks Uncle I appreciate any help you can offer.”

“Be careful kiddo.” Nick said and hung up the phone seeing the sign for San Fernando I pulled off and headed towards I-5 hoping to get a call soon to tell me where to go. Calculating the time it took from San Fernando to my house was about another half hour if I stayed on the I-5, but it was due able since there wasn’t a tracer on my car, the phone and GPS was another story though. Pulling off at a small gas station just before the south bond exit for I-5, I decided to fill the car up and get something to drink pocketing the burner phone and getting out of the car I noticed there was still fifteen minutes left of the time frame the drug lord gave me. Rubbing my hands over my face I debated on what to do, there was no way in hell I was going to bring drugs over into the states and I still needed to call Matt and let him know I was going to be out of the garage for a few days maybe a couple of weeks dealing with a family issue. I undid the gas cap and started pumping gas when Dom walked over to me.

“Any thing?” He asked pulling me into him that pillar of strength is what I needed when the nozzle clicked letting me know it was done. I shook my head against his chest just taking a few deep breathes trying to retain a calm and collected appearance when the phone started ringing in my pocket, I pulled it out of my pocket.

“O’Conner” I answered and was hearing the boys raising hell in the background, I swallowed while tensing up.

“You are to go to Mexicali I don’t care what route you take your GPS has already been updated you have three hours figure out how to shave an hour off your trip Mr. O’Conner. That includes your side trip to your house you were probably thinking of including.” Once again without giving me the option to talk to the boys they hung up.

“Mexicali and we only have three hours to get there” I said pulling away from Dom and calculating different routes in my head, “We could take the I-5 back to my house, fill up the NOS tanks, grab a few more but we will have to be quick since that puts us on the I-10 and no time for breaks.”

“So you and I take your car since it will be slightly better on gas and avoid using the NOS for as long as possible, Cor’s Monte Carlo shouldn’t be horrible, Mia and Leon are in the Civic which is actually better then the Skyline for gas. That leaves Vince and Seth with the Camaro which for gas is like the Charger.” Dom said talking out the logistics. We needed another tricked out Civic in all honesty which was back at Echo Park.

“You think he would drive Rome’s Spyder?” I asked “It isn’t quite as nice as the Civic but it will work.” I walked towards the store without waiting for Dom’s response since we were already in a tight time schedule and headed in the store and grabbed a couple snacks some sodas plus water and waited in line at the register. I glanced and noticed Dom talking to Vince, Seth, Mia and Leon, Vince was talking with his heads and Seth set his hand on his shoulder and leaned in probably trying to calm the hothead down. Mia had poked Dom in the chest while Leon leaned back on his heels and held his hands up, Dom probably told her she should stay at the house and not be further involve and her response was probably telling him to go to hell. I shook my head and set the items on the counter and told the kid I had gas as well. Last thing I needed was to be run down for a drive off, I handed the kid money for the purchase and waited for my change before taking the bag and headed back outside.

Mia came up along side of me, “What’s the plan?” she asked lowly. I looked at her, “Right now get to my house in less then twenty minutes even though from here it usually takes a half hour,” I answered opening the passenger door and tossing the bag inside “Then we will make final plans.”  
She nodded and glanced at the GPS, the timer said 2:45 I growled talk about going to be a wanted person if we ever make it back stateside alive. I looked at everyone “We have to go now” I growled out already sliding back inside the car and rolling it over. Squealing tires and dust followed me out of the gas station as I glanced and slid through an on coming car and same bond car up on the the I-5 exit.

I didn’t slow down till I was doing 95 down the highway, Seth could guide them all to my house, I needed a solid plan once we reached Mexicali in the next two hours, and how we were going to make it in the next two hours when it was a four hour drive normally driving at extreme speeds and using NOS was going to eat up gas fast. If we could skate to Indigo or Desert Springs before we needed gas and got there with an hour and forty five minutes left we could gas up and then run the remaining time to Mexicali using NOS and extreme speeds. It would cut close any way we diced it and I had a shit storm to still deal with at the house. Tapping my hand on the steering wheel I was trying to figure this out and still have three cars at the most that way there was still people guarding the house just in case they decided to change the game. Pulling off the exit for Silver Lake and heading to the house I swung in the driveway and looped the car so I was near the house but pointed straight out so I could just run through the gears and back on the road.

“What’s the update brah?” Rome asked walking out the house the ice pack missing. I looked at him and he sighed, “I am not going to like this plan am I?” “We have” I looked at the GPS “2 hours and 38 minutes to make it to Mexicali they gave us 3 from San Fernando” the GPS time stopped ticking “Well they apparently are giving me time to get stocked since the timer just stopped for the moment” Dom and the others came flying into the drive. I waited till everyone was around me, still trying to work out a plan that wasn’t going to end in death. 

Dom leaned against the Skyline next to me, offering that silent strength of his. I smiled at him grateful he was here even though things weren’t perfect yet he was still here, “What’s the plan Bri?” he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“We need the extra tanks in the Skyline, Civic and Monte Carlo” I started “We are going to run as much as we can to Indigo or Desert Springs where we can cut and get gas before we finish the leg to Mexicali” Looking at Seth and Vince “I need some muscle and good shots to stay here just in case they change the game and try to come here for a base. I still don’t know who these assholes are but they need bargaining chips and they currently have the best two for me. I have no idea if they know you guys are rolling with me or not” I looked at Dom and his team.

Rome was glaring at me not liking this plan, but Letty intervened “So Cor and I go with you, the boys stay here Jesse has been talking to your boy Tej-” “Who wants to talk to you” Jesse interrupted bring out a cell phone and handing it to me. I filled Tej in and he had some not so great news before saying he had control over traffic cams and to let him know when we were moving so he could make us invisible and that him and Suki once this latest crazy was done were coming here. I chuckled and handed the phone back to Jesse “You two do what you computer geniuses can, we are running the I-10 as far as we can then jumping to the CA-111.” Jesse nodded while Dom finished grabbing the extra NOS tanks and loaded them in the cars.

“Why are Letty and Cor going?” Seth asked tapping his foot “You need extra muscle too.”  
I looked at my brother getting ready to answer him when Mia piped up, “I am riding with Letty and Cor, we are all small so if they have Alex and Sam somewhere tight we’ll be able to get into it or work as a diversion since we are all cute as shit. Leon is a decent shot but not the greatest driver he should remain here Vince, Seth and Rome can work out who else is staying with Leon and Jesse.” Her reasoning left no room for arguments. I smiled at her gratefully hoping she understood it. Letty and Cor were taking about the Monte Carlo while Vince, Seth and Rome were eyeing each other before Seth spoke up again. “I will stay here, Vince is obviously a better driver then I am, but I know I am better shot then Rome is” He looked between the two “But you two aren’t allowed to killed each other, Bri doesn’t need that kind of bullshit right now.” I laughed Vince and Rome had comparable personalities and Dom was not riding with anyone but me and was having a silent conversation with Vince. Vince growled but rolled his eyes and nodded before moving to the Civic and popping the trunk.

“We should have a way to talk to one another without jamming up the cells” He stated and pulled out a box holding up a walkie talkie “channel five is what they are programmed for” and tossed one to Dom and Letty, keeping one and dropping the box in front of Jesse.

I glanced back into the Skyline, the timer was moving again “Okay time to go we have 2 hours and 35 minutes left and need to reach either Indigo or Desert Springs in an hour.” Everyone nodded Seth came over and gave me a hug while telling me to give them hell I laughed like there was any other option when they took the twins. I pulled away and got back into the Skyline at the same time Dom did and fired it up taking off at out of the driveway. Jesse could give the others directions on how to catch up with us if anyone became separated since he did put a tracker on the car and copied the GPS route. Taking a few deep breaths I took Silver Lake BLVD to the US-101 ramp towards Hollywood and from there I would take the I-10 towards San Bernardino then it was a semi straight shot into Mexicali.

“Bri we are going to get them back” Dom said, placing a hand over mine on the gear stick, “I promise.” I gave him a soft smile and stepped on the gas a little firmer.  
“I never thought the twins would get caught up in my mess,” I said “It’s why the job in Miami was the last one. I wanted to give them a life they deserved bang up job I have done of that. They get caught by a bad ass cat called Antonio Belmont.” “Nasty piece of work that one,” Dom said grimacing and squeezed my hand “But I know where his headquarters is.” 

I turned my head staring at Dom, “excuse me?” this was officially not my life “Dom why were you involved with a Drug Lord?”

“I was bored in Mexico and he needed a couple drivers” he said shrugging not apologizing for it “and the pay was decent when he didn’t know I dumped his merchandise.”

I was floored, “you dumped his merchandise?” I asked peaking back at the road weaving in and out of traffic. Jesse and Tej would keep us invisible to the traffic cams but if some highway patrol saw us we were screwed. 

“Couldn’t let that much pure coke find its way into stateside” Dom said, “so when it was a particularly large run oh a good half to two thirds found its way into the a river or a lake” he chuckled some squeezing my hand, “I still have some morals but I do know how to get us in.” I smiled I was thankful for that may be would could close this down without having to run any drugs into the States.

“Okay we’ll play your way D” I said smiling at him dodging a few more cars when he lifted my hand and kissed the inside of my wrist. I looked at him.

“We will get them back Bri” Dom looked forceful and his voice was tight “I promise come hell or high water we will get them back uninjured.” I swallowed around the tightness that was my own emotions and nodded at him praying to whoever was listening.

The ride was fast and furious, calm and nerve racking at the same time but no red and blues were chasing us so Nick kept his end up using the fact I was a father on the rampage with no leads and a burner phone giving me directions. Glancing down at the gas gauge it was getting close to the E and we were about twenty minute out from Desert Springs, then I looked at the GPS hour and forty minutes remaining with around two hours to go still. I saw the exit for a truck stop and headed towards it to get gas and take a leak. Dom looked over at me, then behind us and saw the team doing the same. Belmont’s headquarters was in San Felipe which according to my Google maps was two hours down from Mexicali but he wasn’t a typical drug lord and has a mansion in the city but was located near a state park. Dom gassed up the Skyline and was talking to Vince while I went inside took my leak washed my hands then went back out into the store and grabbed a case of water and walked up to the cash register. The gal behind the counter was older probably early fifties she had bright purple hair seemed to like to talk and was staring me down. 

“Ye be the boys’ daddy” she said in a tone that bore no arguments thick with a southern accent. I stared at her as the ground came out from under me, “Pair a hyper one those two be givin’ the brutes a helluva time couldn’t do nuttin’ for them by the time I called ol’ Sheriff they were gone again.” 

It took me a couple times to clear my throat so I could speak, “You saw them?” I asked thankful that someone saw them. 

She nodded, “escaped their bindings and was tryin’ to hot wire a black SUV newer I’d be guessin’ but roughly ‘08 has loose rear axle and in desperate need of a tune up. I was tryin to stall the brutes with the axle but they weren’t a listenin’ brute one black built like a brick house French accent about 5’8 noticed the boys jettin’ from SUV and in here. Lost a bit of merchandise and oil is a bitch to clean” I had to laugh I taught the boys if they were being chased to use whatever was slick and dump behind them to slow down their attackers, she grinned as well “Forgot about the second brute though red head nasty looking scar from ‘is forehead down his neck skinny bloke American about your height” I was repeating her descriptions in my head happy she was one of those cashiers that noticed everything she took another breath “picked ‘em by their upper arms and tucked ‘em under ‘is arms and carted ‘em back to the car it didn’t have a plate or I would have gotten that.”

“Ma’am you have been an awesome help” I said smiling “I am glad I came in here I was going to keep going but I had a gut feeling.”

“The Almighty Lord works in mysterious ways” she stated ringing me up for the gas only “water be on the house, and the brutes said their orders were to go to a grocery store in Calexico just off of the CA- 111” I stared at her “Most people think I am senile or hard of hearing and say to much” she smiled one that wouldn’t be out of place on a shark “they are watching for your Skyline.”

“Thank ma’am, once I have my sons’ back we will swing by this way so you can meet them properly” I said paying for the gas and heading out of the store. Dom popped the trunk as I walked over.

“Hour and fifteen left” he said glaring at me some “since you got suckered into listening to the rambling of a mad old lady.”

“She was very insightful” I said looking at Rome “Homeboy you and Vince are going to be in the Skyline” I held up a hand to stave off Dom’s demands for a moment “The cashier saw the boys, they tried to get away from the goons and are waiting to see the car go through Calexico.”

“They tried to escape?” Letty asked leaning against the Skyline looking at me over her glasses.

“Brian and I taught the boys how to get out of any type of bindings” Rome explained “But why would they be waiting in Calexico?”

“Because that’s where the timer for anyone but us would stop at” I said piecing it together, “and she told me what they looked like and that the SUV they are driving is about to drop an axle, so my best guess is they know someone who can do the work under the table.”

“Which would give them a reason to be there” Dom said and just to shoot us when we came in since the timer would be at zero” I nodded grabbing a few water bottles for Dom and I while Rome grabbed one of his cd’s and put in the Skyline Vince glowered but didn’t say anything.

“Let’s go show these assholes you don’t mess with family” Mia growled grabbing a few water bottles for them too “Ride or die right.” Dom hugged her as we made agreement noises.

Once we were in the Civic I told Rome to take point with us bringing up the rear, I called Nick and filled him in on the latest update and asked if he would have Calexico force stand down when we rolled in since it was likely to turn into a gun fight with Sam and Alex right in the middle. Once I hung up with Nick I thought about how we were going to lure out Belmont he seemed like the type to want to see his grand plan evolve into to what he wanted it to be, biting my lip I tried to think of all the ways this could go wrong when the burner phone started ringing, digging it out I answered it.

“Yes.” I said dodging around another driver.

“Change of plans Mr. O’Conner since you are not going to be able to make it to Mexicali even with your impressive driving skills. Your first package is waiting for you at a bank in Calexico. Choose which bank wisely Mr. O’Conner your children are still on the line and you are only allowed one choice” Like the previous times the line went dead after Belmont said his piece. I wanted to break the phone but Alex and Sam were still stuck right in the middle of my crimes. “What is it B?” Dom asked his hand finding its way to my thigh and squeezing firmly. I took another deep breath and hit the steering wheel with my palm.

“The pick up is in Mexicali, that’s why his goons are there we have to pick the correct bank and only have one choice.” I growled running a hand through my hair. He squeezed my thigh again.

“V we have an issue” He said over the walkie talkie.

“Fuck” came over the radio “what?” 

“Pick up at a bank we are going to have to expose we have three cars” Dom said clenching a fist.

“D don’t start fretting now” that was Mia piping in “and no we don’t, Rome and us will go look at the banks you two stick with the original plan and find the goons.”

“The boys aren’t going to be with them. Belmont is smart he would have had his goons meet up with another set and transferred the boys.” I said, Dom repeated the message “and they are expecting me to be in the Skyline we need to pull over and swap cars.”

Rome kept going till we were almost into Calexico before he pulled over all of us following and we performed a Chinese fire drill in the middle of no where on a deserted part of the high way. Once back in the Skyline I looked at the time we had forty minutes to get into Calexico but were about thirty minutes out still. 

“It’s not going to be a popular bank” Dom said out of the blue breaking the building silence “more than likely it’s going to be one that is no longer running.”

“He seems like the type to do his homework, I have never been into Calexico” I said drilling my fingers against the steering wheel “do a search for out of business banks that are still there.” Dom already had my phone in his hands when I said it giving me a look. I laughed even in this situation we were on the same wave length it was nice to be that in tuned with someone. 

“We have three options: Crossing Credit Union, Bank of America and a Wells Fargo” he said closing my phone and relayed the same thing over the radio to the others.

“We need to keep the Monte Carlo under radar” I said “the girls in all honesty are our secret weapon.” It wasn’t going to go over well with Cor, Letty or Mia but it wasn’t because they were girls and one was Dom sister it was more they can all handle themselves in high stake situations. Dom looked at me before sighing and started talking to them Mia was aggressively denying just sitting back and waiting before Dom calmly dealt with the Toretto temper and explained why it was a good idea. Mia finally conceded the point and switched places with Rome and Vince they would wait in one of the truck stops.

“You owe me I hope you know” Dom said rolling down the window.

“I promise you whatever you want when we are back home” I laughed reaching over and trailing my fingers over his inner thigh close to his cock.

“Don’t tease Busta” Dom growled grabbing my hand “We don’t have time.”  
I laughed coming into Calexico before putting on a game face and started heading for Crossing Credit Union while Rome headed to the Wells Fargo. Calexico was already a cartel territory so our cars we bound to stick out like sore thumbs, the second reason I wanted the girls to stay back.

“There” Dom said pointing to the credit union noticing two black SUVs one with seriously tilted in the rear end “your old lady was right, broken axle.”

I nodded not saying anything while Dom shot Rome a text to hang back before hiding the phone. I pulled in close but not to close to the SUV, when the black guy came around the back of one of the SUV and grinned. “Don’t move Dom” I said quietly when I noticed Dom moving to get out of the car once I put it in park.

“Mr. O’Conner” the guy called “If you would please pop your trunk” I did as I was told counting the white bags that were loaded into the car. Twenty five bags where loaded when he closed the trunk and walked to the driver window. 

I looked up at him, “I would like assurance that my children are still alive” I stated calmly though I would have really liked to have shot this asshole. He nodded to a blonde who opened the back of the SUV, there was Alex and Sam struggling to get out of the ropes, I could tell they had been crying there were bandages on their wrist more than likely good size gouges from their struggling.

“Do the jobs, you get them back safe and sound.” The guy growled “if you are late I start cutting off fingers.”

I stared at him “You harm them in anyway you will beg for death” I stated firmly and grinned viciously when he backed up some from the car.

“San Felipe is your destination I would suggest avoiding the boarder patrols.” he walked back to his buddies and it broke my heart to have to drive away from my kids but I wanted Belmont, and since we were dropping the goods right at his front door. I smiled viciously again and Dom shook his head and told the girls to meet us back on the CA-111 but avoid coming through Calexico. 

“We need to get in touch with Jesse and Tej, they can find us tunnels or a dead zone to get into Mexico” I said white knuckling the steering wheel to keep from turning around and getting the boys back. They needed me which meant they needed the boys to keep their leverage and make me semi docile they were okay till the need for me ran out.


	12. Retaliation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car chases, gun fights, bad guys going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you beautifuls who have had some serious patience with me. This is not the end of the Hidden and Found series, more to come!
> 
> Please be kind and add a comment, especially if you want more. ^_^

' _They will be fine, the assholes will not hurt them as long as they need me_ ' kept running through my head as I pushed the Skyline. My focus was the road while Dom had filled in everyone waiting at the house and told Jesse and Tej to find them a way through that avoided boarder patrol and crossing. The way I figured it was I had about a hundred grand or more in my trunk. I was running drugs that would either make it to some kid's hand or was used to make innocent girls compliant to do whatever for the next hit. A devastating alternative in reality, the boys lives for another innocent life. A hard choice when you were a father and a former cop. However a criminal would swap the stuff for something that resembles it and stash the real shit to make a deal in their favor, since they would want the real stuff back. There were numerous things that resembles coke to the naked eye and I only needed to buy time for someone to snatch the boys back. I grinned, and pulled off on the next exit, the GPS timer said five hours they were giving a determined father time to make a plan towards San Felipe. The cell rang as I was pulling into a gas station with a store close by, Dom thanked the other person and told them to send the directions to his phone, either Jesse or Tej was on the other side. I just hadn't figured out how to replicate the damn bags they use to transport coke in. 

"Tej found us a tunnel, we need to cut towards Yuma though, which means desert but it will put us in one of the stateam forest then cut the Mexico Interstate 2 to Mexico Interstate 5 and 5 will take us right into San Felipe, but it's about fours round and debating on these tunnels, possibly longer." Dom said looking at me. I nodded taking in this information, we could dump their stash in a tunnel where only Dom and I know where it is less chance of someone stumbling on it. Baking soda was cheaper to buy then powder sugar but we could mix half the bags with one and the other half with the other and say one of our grandmother's swear they can't find something like it in Mexico it would get us pass boarder control incase we were pulled over we wouldn't be holed up in some shit cell in Mexico. 

"Okay" I said trying to figure out the rest of my plan as I got out of the car. I wanted to nail this bastard to the wall and Dom's brand of justice may be the only way I can, "have they saw anyone else using the tunnels?"

"About three cars every six hours" Dom answered leaning on the Skyline looking over the roof "think it's the way they are getting this shit here?" 

"Yeah I do" I answered and started to fill the Skyline up "would make sense since I took out Verone who was their middle man and apparently their way in."

Dom nodded as the others walked over to us, "so you want to use their coke as bait then have one of the alphabet cops stage some sort of what not to catch them when they come out of the tunnels."

I smiled at him, "and who says you are all brute strength and no brains" I laughed as he swiped at me.

"Brah this is no time to be laughing" Rome growled sobering me as Mia and Cor walked around and gave me hug, "we need a plan." 

"We have a plan, we are going to fake out those assholes, then use NOS to get back here, cross legally show up on his door step with powder sugar and baking soda as coke since they both resemble coke to the naked eye." I said looking at them, "the only thing is replicating the bags."

"Sounds like you need a dealer who owes a favor" Cor said with a dark grin, "and I happen to know someone, give me a moment" and pulled out her cell, then started to speak French signalling she got an answer.

Letty watched her from over her glasses which were resting on her nose, "she knows a dealer?"

"Courtney comes from a dark past" Rome answered gravely, "her family sold her off for a debt, she collected favors instead of money or sex." 

"When I first started as a cop, busting a trafficking cell was my first UC work" I said, "Cor was smuggling the kidnap girls back across the boarder to a safe house when we busted her for a cleared record and immunity she lead us straight to the leader. I offered her a place to stay and asked what she liked to do then sent her with Seth." I looked at them with hard eyes, "she survived by any means necessary." I didn't want them to hold Cor's past against her, she made peace with it and still tries to make up for her actions.

Dom walked over to me, "Family." It was all he needed to say, I nodded as the gas nozzle clicked. He gave everyone a look as Cor started walking back over to us.

"They be here in fifteen" she said leaning against the car and rubbed her face, "asshole tried to haggle me even though he owed me a favor" I chuckled and gripped Cor's shoulder. 

"Would you expect any less?" I asked softly, smiling at her. 

She chuckled and shook her head, "not really" she answered, "okay let's go get what we need, about a cart full of both right?"

"That should be plenty, we have a grandma who really likes the US kind" I said. Cor nodded as her, Mia and Letty headed towards the store with my card, "okay that leaves the issue with passports." 

"In the trunk of the Civic are mine, Let's and Dom's" Vince said. I looked at him question in my eyes as he shrugged, "never know when we are going to need it" was all he said leaving off the or when cop fucks up your world. Mine and Rome's were in the Skyline still, that leaves Mia and Cor without a passport. 

"Fuck I wish I would have brought cash to could have just paid them off to ignore Cor and Mia" I said growling and kicked the hubcap.

Dom grabbed me by the back of the neck, "calm down Bri it will be fine they are probably just going to wave them through" he said. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, as Dom raised an eyebrow, "it's spring break." And just like that there was my missing puzzle piece.

"That's why we are running drugs and not money" I said "run them across just so they can be brought back over but go to different places. Belmont is trying to control the entire supply."

Dom smirked at me, "and who says you are just a pretty face" I hip checked him, "but that could get him killed."  

I nodded running a hand through my hair, "He already signed his death certificate" but it did make sense, control the supply you control the profits, "the next two weeks he adds to his little army, market new deals plus make a killing in profits."

"So we stashed this in some tunnel, which they are using, fly to San Felipe, kill him and get the boys" Rome repeated in the short version, "we are going to need a distraction."

I glanced up at the store, noticing the girls were heading back over with three carts, which made me frown, "pretty much Rome" I said, "I am sure Tej or Jesse could hack their system and reek havoc that way." 

"Bring the attention of the cops, or kidnap one of his" Dom said, "I am sure we could use some of Tran's techniques to make him talk so we know exactly where Sam and Alex are." 

I thought it over, "that would work, both plans actually." I went silent as another car pulled into the gas station. 

"And he's here" Cor said as an older man got out of the car, "bonjour Fred" Cor greeted giving the guy a hug "comment allez-vous?"

"Beaux et vous-même?" He answered returning her hug and leaned heavily on a cane "De quoi avez-vous besoin?"

"J'ai besoin de votre aide avec des sacs" she answered.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez planifié petite fille?" He asked staring her down.

"J'aide un ami" she answered plainly, "obtenez ses enfants de retour."

"Vous jouez avec le feu qui monte contre lui" his tone was one of warning, "il est le diable."

"Tu me dois une faveur" Cor snapped.

"Vous avez raison que je fais" he said holding up a hand to pacify her, "Je vais vous aider."

"Je vous remercie" she said leading him over to us, "he will help us."

"Please pop your trunk" he said, "I need to see what they look like" his tone was less then friendly almost snarling to show how much he did not want to do this.

I nodded popping the trunk, he reached down and picked up a bag turning it, "same bags I use very well bring the stuff over to my car" he waved a hand as he walked back to his car. I stayed by the car and allowed Cor to control this part after another fifteen maybe twenty minutes he was done with the twenty five bags.

"We are done" he said firmly looking at Cor she nodded her agreement and thanked him. He got back in his car and peeled out and back down the road. 

I walked over to the bags, "they look the same" I said.

Cor nodded again, "he weighed it while he held the one bag" she pinned me with a look, "this will work?"

I grimaced, "it has too."

We loaded the bags into her car for now as Mia made sure everyone had food and water in their cars it was a good call since we couldn't afford to many more lengthy stops, piss and gas breaks from here on out.

We were back on the road when the timer reached 4:28 it was going to take us an hour to get to Yuma, then an unknown time to find the tunnels and get through them then about three hours to get to San Felipe, luckily there was a boarder crossing close to the tunnels we could skirt and come back down and go through. There was a tense silent in the car as we got closer to our destination with the exception of Dom giving me directions we haven't said much to one another. I know he doesn't like the plan, probably because it's a half cocked hair brain idea.

"Tej says look for cars" Dom said once we made it into the desert, "Three more just left." 

"How many have gone back?" I asked wondering if there was a pattern.

"Six." He answered glancing out the window, "there" he pointed as three tricked out cars made their way towards, he looked at me "they probably shouldn't make it any further."

I grinned and gripped the wheel, "You're right" I said driving straight at the pack a Road Runner, purple and pink veered off first only to flip after they tried to make a sharp turn to avoid Cor. The second a Supra lime green veered off and straightened out as Vince swung the Civic in a wide arc and teamed with Cor to take out the second. The third a BMW was still heading for me, Dom pressed my gun into my hand as the guy realized I was not backing down and veered to the left. I took the shot at the back tires, one popped first then after two more shots the other he wasn't going anywhere in sand.

"Yuma's finest should be happy" Dom said "even though we can't take credit."

I shrugged, "probably kept a few kilos off our streets." He snorted and took the gun back clicking the safety back on, I watched him for a moment before looking back at the road, "what has you in knots?" Dom looked at me as if I should know what was wrong, "not a mind reader" I said softly.

"This plan of yours" he said sighing, "has me worried that you are going to get a bullet between the eyes, then what's going to happen to the boys." 

I rubbed the back of my neck ' _oops'_ I thought, ' _forgot to explain the rest of my hair brained idea._ ' "umm... well that is... umm" I put eloquently. 

Dom looked at me with a hard look in his eyes, "that's why you were okay with kidnapping one of his, you want to send the girls in to get them."

"They won't pay attention to the girls, Dom." I said adding adding quickly "ten to one this guy will have girls crawling over the place."

He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, probably to stop himself from hitting me and causing me to wreck.  I noticed a worn spot in the sand and followed it. It came to an opening, the tunnel hopefully there wouldn't be anything coming at us. The tense silence was back but it was my fault so I didn't say anything to change that, the idea had merits even if Dom didn't like the idea of sending Letty and Mia into the hornets nest. I saw another tunnel marked off with a dead end sign and pulled down it till it stopped. Getting out of the car I noticed another cavern and went to investigate, this would be a good spot to hide the coke. It was empty, a small blessing. 

"Here" I called out turning to walk back to the team and instead turning into Dom's solid frame. I jumped some not realizing he had followed me. "Dom?" I asked softly, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead in a feather like kiss.

"We will get them back" he said resting his forehead against mine so we were breathing the same air, "but not at the expense of my sister." 

I leaned into him my hands clutching his shirt, "I am all ears for a better idea" I whispered brushing my lips against his, "the girls will not be noticed there will be plenty of other girls for them to blend in with" 

"You two better not be fucking!" Vince yelled signalling they were coming into the cavern.

I groaned "God I wish" and felt Dom chuckle against me, "There will be plenty of time once we get Sam and Alex back" he said pulling away from me as Vince and Rome came into the back area of the cavern where we were each had probably six bags in their arms. Dom and I headed back out to get some bags we grabbed another six as Cor carried the last bag, Mia and Letty followed.

"We should sneak in while you guys set the distraction" Mia said casually. Dom shot her a sharp look, "what it would be perfect he's probably got girls crawling over the place Dom no one would pay us a lick of attention."

"I agree and if they push each of us can handle ourselves" Letty said "it's the perfect opportunity and right now the best plan."

Cor leaned over Letty's shoulder, "and right now about the only plan that gets them out." 

Dom growled, "I don't want you in harms way." 

Mia raised her eyebrow and walked over to her brother, all of us backing up in case of a Toretto show down, "I didn't want you doing the jackings" she growled poking him in the chest, "I didn't want you to nearly kill a man!"

"Mia" I said softly knowing that was a low blow as Dom winced. 

She turned on me, "Stay. Out. Of. This" I held my hands up as she turned back to her brother, "if this is what saves them then I do not give two shits less what you want!"

Dom bowed his head and sighed, then pulled Mia into a hug, "okay Bella" and kissed her forehead. Mia hugged him back signalling all was forgiven now that she got her way.

"Come on" I said hugging Mia as well, let's get back and through a crossing then fly to San Felipe." Everyone nodded and headed back to the cars, once the fake coke was in my car we gassed it back out the tunnel and towards the nearest crossing, Cor was riding with Vince in the Civic, Rome and Letty were riding in the Monte Carlo, and Mia was riding with us. We had figured it would be easier to get through the check point plus having a few cars in between us.

Getting through the check point was easier then I thought it would be even though Mia and Cor didn't have passports to get in they waved us through, hundred fifty dollars richer. We stopped at a tiny gas station to get everyone back in proper cars then flew towards San Felipe, the timer was down to 3:25 since they had to actually check the bags to make sure it was not coke and bought the bullshit lie of our grandma prefers state side sugar and baking soda. Rolling my shoulders I hit the NOS, launching the Skyline forwards as we crossed onto the Mexican 5. Dom switched the NOS canister once it ran out and impressive feat while the car was running.

We were now about an hour away and down to an hour and forty minutes and out of NOS when I told Dom to take the wheel. I really just wanted to know if we could switch spots while doing 95. I clipped Dom's stomach with my elbow and he clipped my chest with his knee but we did it and only dropped ten miles per hour.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked adjusting the seat some and picked up the lost speed.

"We may have to do that again and I wanted to know we actually could do that." I said shrugging my shoulders "I can drive and shoot while they are in front but not behind." The plan was set the girls were going to walk in get the boys, while we made the fake drop off and Vince and Rome caused enough problems to make the cops follow them. Hopefully it would buy the girls enough time to get out with two extras. I was a nervous wreck and started tapping my foot the closer we got, Dom squeezed my thigh once before moving it back to the gear stick.

Everything came down to one move, "ride or die" I muttered softly as we pulled up to a villa, two armed guards were posted on each side of the gate and made us stop our approach. I rolled down the window while the girls were walking up the street dressed in bikinis that had a make shift cover skirt. The other guards smiled at them and allowed them entrance, good.

"State your business." The guard at my window growled and pointed a pistol in my face. 

"Drop off" I said calmly, staring at him "your boss wouldn't be pleased if you made me late" I smiled causing the guard to back up and nod to the others.

"You are clear" he growled glancing up the street where you could here a race starting. The gates opened and Dom inched forwards slowly, then gunned it when it was apparent they weren't going to stop him again. I took another deep breath, praying yet again for the safety of my boys and the girls. 

"We're in" I said over the radio then turned the walkie-talkie off and stashed it under the seat. I glanced around noticing the guards milling about on the yard, chatting up some of the girls, there were guards posted on each corner of the fence with sniper rifles. We reached the front of the house were another six guards were lined up or as some where leaning against the pillars talking to a topless girl.

The same suit wearing asshole stepped outside as the faint sounds of sirens started, I took another breath to steady myself. Dom and  I slowly go out of the car leaving the doors open. 

"Welcome Gentlemen I trust there were no problems" he said in a silky-smooth voice smiling at us. 

"No trouble" I said "my boys?"

"Are just fine, and very bright slipped my men four times." He answered, "they are in the t.v room probably getting a good lesson in sex ed." 

I growled at him and curled my hands in a fist to stop myself from lunging at him, "do I at least get to see them?" 

"All good time Brian, all in good time" he answered eyeing Dom, "you would be a good bodyguard." 

Dom leveled him with a blank look, "not likely" he said dully, "more into cars then drugs." 

Belmont stalked around Dom, "or is it because blue eyes is letting you fuck him?" Dom didn't flinch, "plenty of tail in both to suit your passing fancy and better money." 

"Still not interested" Dom said his tone slightly firmer this time. 

"Such a pity" he said walking over to me and standing in front tilling my head up, "do you know how much some would pay for you? Already getting broke in too."

I leveled him with a cold look "for the record I will shoot you." I said, "and we would be out before your sniper took a shot." 

"A feisty spirit." He grinned, "always the best ones to break. The last one I had took about two years to break and now he comes to my every whim." 

"Are you going to talk us to death or we doing business?" I asked cocking my head the sound of the sirens getting closer. 

Belmont laughed, "why business of course" he waved over a couple of the guards who lifted the already popped trunk and started hauling the bags out. They were down to the last two when a black Civic busted through the gates. Dom and I were jumping back in the cars as bullets started flying, I jumped back out and tossed Belmont into the back as Dom shifted gears and got us out of there.

"You are smarter then I gave you credit for" Belmont said calmly straightening himself up, "but at the cost of your boys lives I am disappointed."

I snorted and reached under the seat grabbing the walkie-talkie and turning it back on, "Status?" 

"Papa! Da!" I heard cry out over the radio and sagged in relief, "All good heading back to my car" Cor "We are safe Dom." Letty and this time  Dom sagged some. 

I turned and looked at Belmont, "what was that again?"  He glared at me as a black SUV came barreling towards us. 

"Looks like we got company Blonde" Dom said as he pressed down on the gas a little more.

"Did you assume nobody would come after me?" Belmont asked laughing some, "stupid cop." 

I snorted again and pulled out my glock and leaned out the window aiming for the front tires, three shots later and the SUV was barreling through a building, "no I had planned on it, hence why he is driving" I grinned at him, "and what I am going to do is tie you to your beloved coke and leave you sitting at the Yuma Police Station." 

Fear crept into Belmont's eyes, "they have nothing on me." 

I stared at him, "Let's see" using my fingers to count the reasons, "you kidnapped two children, transported them over the boarder that's a felony, you forced me to run drugs for you because you threatened the lives of my children, that's a felony and you are going to be sign sealed and delivered with said drugs you forced me to transport." I held up three fingers, "three strikes and you are looking at life in jail since the boys are underage." 

"I can offer you whatever you like" he said, "money, houses, cars anything." 

"Not interested." I said and called Tanner and told him the entire story including the fact we have a criminal in our car. I turned and punched out Belmont tired of his sniveling because he got out played.

"I need to see them" I told Dom my foot bouncing, I felt like I was going to shake out of my skin.

Dom squeezed my hand like he could keep me grounded, which he did "okay we are almost to the meeting spot." I thanked whichever God to was listening for protecting all of us but most of all my boys.

There they were bouncing on the heels of their feet like they could make me get there faster finally all was right in my world. I leapt out of the car before Dom came to a complete stop and ran to them, falling to my knees as I wrapped them in my arms. 

"I love you both so much" I said kissing their heads, "I am so happy you are safe." They started crying and Dom came up behind the boys and held all three of us. I cried for the first time since this whole shit stack started, and kept repeating that I loved them. 

"Let's go home" Dom said his hand on my shoulder, I hadn't even realized he had moved away from us probably to check on the others.

I took his hand as a smile took over my face and took Sam's hand as Alex took Dom's free hand, "yes let's go home. Well after we drop off bad suit and give our statement."

 Dom chuckled seriously wanting to put the douche in the trunk of my car, I could see it all over his face. I shook my head laughing the biggest grin coming over my face. My boys were back safely, I had the man I loved and a family who had my back. It wasn't always going to be peaceful but for now all was right in my world as I tugged Dom closer by his muscle shirt and gave him a chaste kiss full of promise. The boys of course gagged.

 

_The End- for now_


End file.
